The Three Ravens
by GraceBe
Summary: Preston Giles involves Jessica into a not-so-cold murder case that is meant to change her life forever... Obviously AU. The last two chapters added. Thanks for reading :-)
1. Prologue

**The three Ravens**

There were three rauens sat on a tree,

They were as blacke as they might be. ~ old English folk ballad

 **Prologue**

 _Extract from J.B. Fletcher's novel_

" _The Poison in My Heart"_

 _Levinson Thomas was different from any other man she had ever met. There was something about him that intrigued and scared her at the same time. He was as much a man of honor as he was a dark horse. He was as brilliant as he was flawed. But did he kill his business partner to regain control of a company that had once solely belonged to him?_

 _Brenda wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure if she loved him. But the longer she thought about it, the more she knew Levinson Thomas was innocent. There was more to this murder than an issue of competition. There was a whole house full of suspects, each with their very own reason to kill and she was determined to find out who of them was the murderer._

Jessica Fletcher looked the words she had just typed and sighed. She didn't know, if she was happy with her latest project. Sometimes it seemed to hit a bit too close to home. She usually wrote books based on her own experiences with murder, but this was different. In fact everything about the case she was writing about was different. It had affected her more than she was ready to admit.

The idea for her new novel had been born four weeks ago in a cold spring night. It had been a rainy, foggy day and just a few minutes after Seth had left her house, she had heard someone knocking at her front door. It had probably been the very last person she should have expected to see, but truth to be told, she hadn't been very surprised. Her late night visitor had proven to be a very disruptive influence in her life. He always turned up when she didn't expect him, and their encounters were always life altering. They were always shadowed by death and heartache.

The latest murder he had involved her in was still on her mind and only writing about it seemed to help her to get it out of her system. Seth used to call it 'detoxing' and she had to smile about his phrasing, but she knew he was right.

Hours ago Jessica had tried to pick a quote for the beginning of her new book and she had stumbled across a sentence that she couldn't get out of her head ever since. She didn't know who said it, but in the end it didn't matter, because it was true, and truth was, after all, universal.

" **There are poisons that blind you, and poisons that open your eyes."**

The trick was to know what kind of poison did the right deed.

 _This is it: my first multi-chapter "Murder, she wrote story". I hope you will enjoy the ride. A big thank you goes to Anne, who's helping me editing this. Any mistakes you may find, are my mistakes, not hers._


	2. The gray man

**Chapter 1**

 **The gray man**

" **The past is never where you think you left it" Katherine Anne Porter**

Seth Hazlitt shivered as he left Jessica's house shortly after 11 pm. Although the rain had stopped hours ago, the air was still heavy with humidity and the typical coldness of a spring night at the coast of Maine. He was also tired, but it was the sort of satisfying tiredness that only a perfect evening could produce. The dinner, a new recipe from a French chef he had found in the latest New Hampshire Weekly, had been exquisite, the wine superb and the game of chess, of course, humiliating. Seth grinned. He didn't mind losing against Jessica, but, of course, he did his best to pretend otherwise.

He yawned again when he finally sat in his car and searched for the ignition lock. That was the moment he almost missed the quick movement behind his car. It was nothing but a shadow that quickly crossed the street and secretively hurried through the night. Suddenly Seth's weariness was gone and he was on alert. The figure, a man, wearing a trench coat, moved towards Jessica's house. Seth waited a few seconds, ready to jump out of his car. He observed the stranger as he approached Jessica's front door. She hadn't told him she was expecting someone. And who would visit her at this time of night? Seth grew worried. His protective instinct was always on autopilot when it came to Jessica and her safety. The woman lived much too dangerously and although she always claimed to be perfectly able to take care of herself, he preferred to look after her.

The lights in front of the house went on and he watched the man pressing the doorbell. Seth relaxed a bit. He doubted a burglar would make use of the doorbell. He focused on the stranger, but there wasn't much to say about him. The coat made it impossible to get any more clues about him. He was taller and slimmer than Seth was, the hair was gray. He was just an ordinary figure in an ordinary rain coat who made an extraordinary effort to pay a famous mystery writer a visit.

Jessica opened the door, the chain already unlocked. Seth wrinkled his forehead, now more disturbed than worried. Maybe she had been expecting the man after all and just hadn't told him. Seth watched Jessica stepping back, allowing the stranger to enter her house. The door closed behind them and after another minute of waiting and wondering, Seth started his car and drove home.

Seth started the next morning with a cup of strong coffee and his eyes fixed on the telephone. He knew it was only six o'clock, but he really wanted to call Jessica to hear if she was all right. Perhaps she would tell him about her visitor. Maybe it was all completely harmless after all. Maybe... It wasn't his business, really. He knew that. After all she was all grown up and had the right to keep things private if she wanted to.

He sighed and decided to wait for another half hour, before he would make his call. Fifteen minutes later his phone rang. Hoping it was Jessica, he practically jumped to the phone and spilled coffee all over his desk. He swore between clenched teeth while he was listening to the receptionist from the Hill House who asked him to come over. Apparently one guest was suffering from a severe food poisoning – Seth's favorite task to start the day.

"Aye, I'll be there in ten," he answered gruffly and hung up while he tried to dry his coffee soaked morning paper.

One hour later Seth had sent his latest patient to the hospital. He promised the young woman, a cute blonde thing from Idaho, to follow her to the hospital and waited until the ambulance was gone before he called the hospital to give some first instructions. It was still early and the Hill House was still half asleep. The receptionist offered him a coffee while Seth waited for his call to be connected.

He had just taken his first sip when he saw something in the corner of his eye that caused him to startle. A man in a trench coat came in. Seth looked at his watch. It was shortly after 7 o'clock. Quite early for a morning walk, he thought, wondering if he had seen the man before.

Stealthily he turned his head to have a better look at the man. One word to describe his distinguished appearance was gray. His hair was gray, his suit, elegant and expensive as it was, was gray, too. Even the color of his face was gray to some extent. Even without being a doctor Seth could have told that the man was either ill or just had overcome a severe illness.

He could be an ordinary tourist, Seth thought. He wouldn't be the first one to come to Cabot Cove for the good sea air. He watched the man passing him and condemned the tourist theory. The way the man moved reminded Seth about a certain someone he had seen the night before... Either he was becoming paranoid or he was the man he had seen at Jessica's house last night. The idea wasn't to his liking, because if he wasn't a very early riser who took walks in his best suit, he was just returning after spending the night in Jessica's house.

Still pondering about this, he decided to eavesdrop while the man demanded his key.

"No 7, please."

"Good morning, Mr Giles," the young receptionist said warmly and handed the man the key. "It seems to be a beautiful day."

"Yes," the man agreed with a smile. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to enjoy it. I'll be leaving around lunchtime. Could you please make the necessary arrangements?"

"Of course. I hope you enjoyed your stay here."

"I certainly did. Thank you!"

The man gave the receptionist a smile and left without taking any further notice of Seth. Seths' eyes followed the man as he went upstairs.

Three minutes later, he had finished his call and had gulped his coffee. One thing was sure. There was no way he was going to the hospital to treat a harmless case of food poisoning. If the stranger was who Seth thought he was, Jessica had some explaining to do.

Jessica sat at her kitchen table and stared onto the blank page in front of her. She had hoped against hope that after her sleepless night she could continue working on her new book, but the words were stuck in her head. It was all there, the whole scene, the whole plot even, but it was locked up in her brain. It wasn't her first writer's block. She knew it would pass. What worried her was the reason for it.

Frustrated, she refilled her coffee cup and rubbed her tired eyes. She gave up the idea of getting anything useful written. She had to pack anyway. After all she had agreed to go to the Hamptons this afternoon. Deep down inside she doubted she had made the right decision when she agreed to this little trip, but she also felt obliged to help. Months ago she had given a sincere promise that she intended to fulfill. She was also curious. The murder case Preston had told her about was interesting to say the least. It had captured her interest and she had this underlying feeling Preston had known she wouldn't be able to resist. Should it worry her that he knew her well enough to talk her into something like this?

She heard a car door outside and looked through the window. It was Seth who looked like someone who hadn't slept much either and undoubtedly expected breakfast.

"Come in!" she said, before he even knocked and produced a second cup out of the cupboard for him.

"Morning, Jess," Seth said and took off his hat.

"You look, as if you had a busy morning," she remarked dryly when she handed him a fresh pot of coffee. She hoped he wouldn't notice that she hadn't had a change of clothes till he had left her house, but she doubted that would be the case. Most men were quite oblivious to these things.

"I had indeed. Food poisoning at the Hill House. Seems the kitchen there is worse than we all thought."

Jessica smirked. "I hope it's not too bad."

"Nope. She'll survive, but I bet she'll spend her next vacation at the Bahamas and feed herself with coconuts," he groaned, as he sat down.

"You look tired," he remarked casually. "Did your victory over me get to your head?"

"Perhaps. I just couldn't sleep and later I couldn't write." She patted her old typewriter, but Seth had no intention of allowing her to hide behind her work.

"Aye... I actually thought the reason for your insomnia was your late night visitor."

Jessica felt caught and as always when she felt caught by him she avoided his knowing gaze and drew small patterns on the tablecloth.

"How do you know that?"

He cleared his throat. "Saw him when he sneaked up to the house like some burglar. I'd like to believe that I was one of the most interesting people you know, but it seems I was proven wrong - again." He tried to sound casual, but, of course, he wasn't fooling her.

Jessica felt now how her cheeks colored and for a moment she was thinking of coming up with a lie, but when she looked at his face again she realized it was useless. He knew. It was the reason he was there in her kitchen. And there was also no need for her or Seth to speak out the man's name. Seth Hazlitt had already figured out the identity of her late night visitor and he knew enough of the man's story to worry about her. "Seth, please. This is not what you think."

"Perhaps it is. Perhaps it's not. I won't even ask what this is all about, because it's none of my business, but my advice for you shall be: be careful, Jessica!"

She rose from her chair, because she couldn't stand the feeling of his eyes penetrating her. She knew he meant well, but she was in control of the situation. "I'll be all right. There's nothing to worry about!"

"I saw him at the Hill House this morning, you know."

"I see."

He stole a biscuit from the plate, but he didn't eat it. He just toyed with it.

"Seems he's leaving town today," he said, hoping his hint would lead her to talk, which, of course, didn't work out.

"Yes, he is."

"It's hard to believe he just dropped in for a nightly visit and leaves again... just like that."

Jessica gave up. The man knew her too well and sometimes it was frustrating to realize how easily he could read her. She turned to him, determination written all over her face. "All right. He's asked me to come with him. He has a... family problem and thinks I could be of help."

Seth's jaw dropped. And his heart dropped, too. "You want to leave town with him?"

"It's only for a few days."

"Jess, the man is a convicted double murderer! A murderer you brought to justice, if my memory serves me right! Did it ever occur to you that he could have an ulterior motive in asking you for help?!"

Jessica shook her head, "If he wanted to hurt me, he could have done so seven years ago, not to mention last year after his release from prison! Seth, Preston Giles is not what or who you think he is."

Seth watched her, stunned by her demeanor, "Does that mean you trust him?"

Jessica thought about this for a moment and then she said, "Yes, Seth. I trust him and I hope you trust my judgment." Again, she sat down and touched his hand. "Seth, please. I don't want to argue about this. I've made up my mind and nothing you say is going to change it."

He saw in her eyes that she meant every word she said. The woman was as stubborn as a mule.

"I do trust your judgment," he said darkly. "I'm just asking myself if you're thinking with your head or something much more precious."

She would never admit it to anyone but herself, but there had been moments in the last few hours when she had asked herself the same question. In the end she had decided that she wanted to go to the Hamptons with Preston Girls to get to the bottom of an old murder case and her own conflicted feelings.

 ******tbc******


	3. A can of worms

**Chapter 2**

 **A can of worms**

" **Never open a can of worms unless you are prepared to consume the contents."** **Alphya Cing**

It was about one o'clock when a limousine dropped Jessica and Preston at the airport where a private jet flaunted the initials 'HI' on its outer casing. 'HI' stood for Harper Industries and all Jessica knew about the company was that it was a multinational concern that invested in real estate and logistics.

The Harper family belonged to the bold and the beautiful of high society - including the glamour and the intrigue their status demanded. Every now and then Jessica had read about them in the tabloids in Loretta's beauty parlor. It had never occurred to her in her wildest dreams that Preston was a close relative to one of the family members or that she was ever going to meet any of them in person.

Jessica climbed into the jet, amazed by the size and elegance of its interior. The jet was one of the most exclusive private planes she had ever entered before.

"This is certainly better than traveling by economy class," she admitted dryly when she settled into a soft leather armchair.

"I wanted you to travel in style," Preston quipped.

The story Preston had told her over a cup of coffee during the night before had awoken her natural curiosity and his plea for her help had touched her more than she had admitted to Seth when he had asked her why she wanted to leave Cabot Cove for the Hamptons.

She still wasn't certain why Preston had asked her of all people. A family like the Harpers could afford armies of lawyers and private investigators to solve their problems. She had no idea what she could do that a professional couldn't do, but she had decided to do it any way. Of course, she had to promise Seth to be on her toes. His words still rang in her ear and if she was truthful to herself, she wasn't convinced she was doing the most sensible thing. The mixture of murder and Preston Giles was dangerously tempting.

She watched Preston as he settled into the seat opposite her. He looked tired and fragile. It was obvious that he still hadn't recovered completely from the two bullets that had hit him in the chest half a year ago.

"The jet belongs to the company," Preston explained. "Kate insisted we use it."

"Kate…," Jessica mused. "You know, I'm still trying to get used to the idea that you have a daughter. You've never told me anything about her – or your ex-wife." She didn't mean to sound accusing, but she wished he had told her before. Only a few months ago he opened up to her about so many (mostly ugly) things in his life, but he had never mentioned his one and only marriage. It was a bit disappointing to realize (again) that he had kept a secret from her. Then she reminded herself that she shouldn't be so surprised about it. As always when she became involved with Preston's life, there was a can of worms involved.

He sighed, "I didn't tell you, because I didn't know what to tell you. After I went into prison," he broke off and added, "For the first time, after the collapse of the apartment building, Doreen wanted a divorce. She never told me she was pregnant and she also never told Kate about me. She raised her on her own until she remarried."

"And then after Doreen died last year, Kate found out you were her father and contacted you?" she asked.

"Yes, amazingly enough she wrote me a letter when I was still in prison. She wanted to get to know me."

"Did she visit you in jail?"

Preston shook his head, "No. She asked for a meeting, but I didn't want her to come."

Jessica watched him curiously and tried to read his face. Preston Giles was a proud man who had fallen deeply. His life was an endless roller coaster that never seemed to run out of pace. She was convinced that after the shock of having a daughter, the idea of her seeing him in an orange jumpsuit behind bars would have been deeply painful for him.

"Yet, you are living with her now," she stated, causing him to lower his gaze, as if he wanted to avoid her questioning eyes.

"After Milli Stafford shot me, she came to see me when I was still in hospital. Bound to a hospital bed I couldn't hide from her. During the following months she visited me at least once a week in rehab. I hesitated when she asked me to live with her, but she wouldn't allow me to turn her offer down. She can be very persistent as you will see."

"She doesn't seem to have any reservations about you or your past." The more she thought about it, the more interested she became in Kate Harper. The idea of inviting a father she never knew and who was a convicted double murderer to live with her sounded adventurous to say the least.

He scoffed, slightly amused by her choice of words. "Perhaps it doesn't matter much to have an ex con as father, when your husband is in jail for murder as well."

"That could be an explanation," Jessica admitted flatly. "But as I understood it, Kate thinks her husband is innocent."

"She is convinced of it." He took a quick look at his watch. "Excuse me, please. I'm going to talk to the pilot. We should take off any moment now." Before he rose he opened his briefcase and handed Jessica a big file.

"I've told you about this. It's Kate's collection of information about her husband's case."

Jessica watched him as he went to the cockpit and then she slowly opened the file. She was opening the can of worms.

* * *

Kate Harper drew a deep breath and closed her eyes. She shivered. The spring air was still a bit cold. She felt how her skin protested and formed goose bumps, but she ignored it and focused on a regular heartbeat. She needed to shut out the world. With another deep breath, she raised her arms over her head, stretched, and shifted her weight. After another deep breath she pushed her feet steadily against the diving board for three times before she jumped. Her body wanted to paralyze when she dove into the water. It was an odd sensation, painful, but reviving. The water was cold, so cold that her lungs and limbs didn't want to obey, but she forced her head up, gasping for air. She stroked her dark hair back and started swimming with strong, regular moves.

Water was her natural habitat, her place of refuge. Swimming relaxed her like nothing else and relaxation was what she needed. A few hours ago her father had called her to tell her that he would return in company of J.B. Fletcher, the famous mystery writer. The woman who had busted him for murder about seven years ago and who had exonerated him from another murder suspicion after his release from prison last year. Kate had no idea what kind of relationship linked these two, but she had been wondering about it ever since Preston had mentioned her for the first time.

He obviously believed Mrs Fletcher could exonerate her husband the way she had exonerated him. Deep down Kate had her doubts anyone could prove her husband's innocence. There had been doubts about Aaron's guilt in the first place, but it hadn't been enough to keep him out of jail. Yet her father believed Mrs Fletcher could be of help and Kate would welcome her into her house.

* * *

Aaron Harper spent his days in state prison counting. He counted everything. Bricks, uniforms, bars, other inmates, time.

It was the 274th day since Carter McIntyre had been murdered. It was also Aaron Harper's 74th day in prison for this very crime. Four days ago he had last seen his wife Kate. Her visit had been short; she had to leave after 15 minutes and 34 seconds. She had told him about her plans to get him out, about some friend of her father's who was going to have a look into his case, about a business deal with some Japanese business men… behind these bars and walls and fences all of this seemed far away. Twenty five to life was a sentence that made everything that went on outside prison unreal.

"It's all going to be all right," she had said during her last visit when their time together was running out. "It's will be all right."

"You really want to believe that, don't you?" he had asked back.

"I do believe it."

He didn't have the heart to tell her that her plan was most likely to fail. She wasn't naïve and probably knew all that herself, but sometimes it was good to hold on to a dream. It helped to fall asleep at night and it helped to get going through the days.

"Then I believe it too." He had placed his hand against the smudgy glass panel between them. Kate had raised her hand as well and for a moment there was no invisible wall that kept them separated.

"Soon," she had whispered.

"Soon."

Aaron stared at the ceiling above him and closed his eyes. He was torn between the wish to leave his place in any way possible and the wish to stay to pay his debts.

* * *

Jessica placed one photo after the other on the table between Preston and herself.

"So, these are the people who were in the house when the killing of Carter McIntyre happened?" she asked and pointed to the picture that showed a man in his late fifties.

"Yes," Preston nodded. "Carter was a lawyer and for the last decade he had worked exclusively for Harper Industries," he paused and added, "And I might as well tell you now that he was also one of the men who made sure I took the fall for the disaster with the apartment building almost 30 years ago. I went to prison, because Carter paid the right people to tell the wrong stories."

"You knew him?" Jessica asked surprised.

"I did," he fell silent, holding her gaze.

The temptation to ask if he was somehow involved in his death was there and she saw in his face that he expected her to ask the inevitable question. Preston knew she didn't trust him completely. He completely accepted it, which was all the more obscure.

"Does Kate know what he did to you?" she asked instead and noticed how the tension left his body.

"I told her, but she didn't know about any of it when he was killed."

"I see. So, who is this?" Jessica pointed at the photo of a woman her own age. "Is that your ex-wife?"

Preston confirmed her suspicion with a nod, "Yes. That was Doreen. She died two months after the murder. She was very ill. Alzheimers' decease."

Jessica observed him closely while he talked. His voice was steady, but did she see regret in his eyes? She couldn't even imagine how he must felt about Doreen. Frank's death had broken her heart, but how did it feel for him to lose someone, a former spouse who had lied and kept his daughter from him?

"Did you know she was ill?"

Preston shook his head, "No. I hadn't talked to her in thirty years when she died. From what Kate told me she was already in a bad state when the murder happened and her health went quickly downhill after Carter's death."

Jessica nodded in understanding and moved her finger over the next photo. It showed two young men. Both were dark haired, quite attractive, and similar in built and shape. "Which one of them is Kate's husband?" she asked.

"The left one. Aaron Harper, CEO of Harper Industries and now sitting in jail for murder. The man next to him is his twin brother Aidan. He's a lawyer and now filling the void Carter's death has left."

She looked at the men who stood next to each other arm in arm. "How is the relationship between Aaron and his brother?"

He shrugged, "They are twins, but their personalities couldn't be more contrary. Aaron is an alpha male, while Aidan is a thinker, an intellectual. They've had different opinions about some business issues, but in the end they're brothers. Kate says they have always been quite close."

There was another photograph that caught Jessica's interest. It showed a very young Kate and the equally young brothers Aidan and Aaron. The three of them were sitting in a tree.

"When was this taken?" she asked.

Preston took the photo and shook his head. "I have no idea. But the three of them have known each other since they were children."

Jessica put the photo aside and picked up a portrait of Kate.

"Who is head of the company now that Aaron is imprisoned?" Jessica wanted to know.

"Kate is CEO," Preston answered. "But she is not happy with her position. She's doing quite well, because she's using her common sense, but in her heart she's still an athlete. She won a silver medal in Seoul in 1988. After that she finished her career and one year later she and Aaron got married."

With a small sigh, he leaned forward and placed his index finger on another picture. The man was Preston's age. The kind of man whose attraction had grown with age, but Jessica noticed that his smile didn't reach his eyes. "Blake Napier here would only be too happy if Kate decided to give up and appointed him CEO. The position was once his, but after a financial collapse around ten years ago, he had to sell most of his shares to Aaron's father and stepped down. He's still part of the board, but these days his influence is practically non-existing. It's no secret that he thinks Kate isn't fit to lead the company."

There was something in his voice, a small trace of bitterness that alarmed Jessica. She remembered what he had told her seven years ago after she had confronted him about the death of Dexter Baxendale. "Tell me… is there a chance that Mr. Napier's financial difficulties from ten years ago can be traced back to you?"

"If you went through the trouble of looking for such a connection, perhaps," he admitted.

"In other words, Mr. Napier was one of the men who were responsible for your first conviction?"

"Yes, but I can assure you, I have closed that chapter of my life completely. I'm not out for revenge."

She deeply hoped he was telling her the truth. "But you said he thinks Kate is not doing a good job. What if he tries to force her out of the company?" She never believed Preston was the man to watch that happen. She knew his temper, his sometimes very twisted sense of justice, and his wish to protect the people he cared for. She doubted it was a very good idea for him to be around a man who was a possible threat to his daughter or himself.

He shook his head,"He would never try to do so openly. You see, Blake is Kate's stepfather. He was married to Doreen for over a decade and as much as I hate to admit it, he has always been very supportive of her until she took over the position of CEO."

Jessica leaned back, forcing her eyes away from the photos. The circumstances around his case were absurd. Indeed a can of worms, she thought bitterly. Preston Giles, a convicted double murder, had asked her to investigate a crime that involved a daughter he hardly knew and her step father who had once brought Preston into jail for a crime he didn't commit. A thought crossed her mind and before she was able to control the impulse, the question was out.

"What's your real name?"

This time she had caught him off guard.

"Why do you ask?" He was shifting in his seat.

"Because you never told me."

"There's no need for you to know. That man died in a prison break many years ago."

"Please."

Preston sighed. "Only under one condition... You'll never address me like that." He took her silence as a yes and said, "Nathan Preston."

"Thank you."

"You forgot one photo," Preston reminded her and gave her the picture of a young blonde. "Melanie Myers," he explained. "She was Aaron's secretary and now she is working for Kate. She was there the night the murder happened and she knows the family well. Too well, if you ask me."

"You don't like her?"

"I don't. There's something about her that doesn't feel right. I can't explain it, but I have the feeling that she isn't as devoted to Kate and Aaron as she pretends to be."

"I see…," Jessica closed the file. "You know, I still have no idea why I agreed to this."

He gave her a smile, "Neither do I, but I'm glad you did."

"But what will happen when I can't help or even worse I come to the same conclusion as the jury? What if Aaron Harper did kill Carter McIntyre?"

"If Aaron's guilty he already is where he belongs and if he's innocent, he deserves to be free. All I ask is your honest opinion, nothing more."

"Why me?" she repeated her question from the night before, when he had sat in her kitchen, his clothes soaked with rain. He hadn't answered her question then. "Why don't you ask some private investigator with experience?"

"Because no private investigator will ever be as interested in the truth as you are. I've never met anyone as incorruptible and truthful as you."

It wasn't the answer she had expected and she still blushed when their eyes met. Something in his open gaze got under her skin and caused her pulse to pace up. She looked away and cleared her throat. "That's not true."

"Oh it is true," he said and added. "No one knows it better than myself."

That she couldn't argue with.

~tbc~


	4. Into the Lion's den

**Chapter 3**

 **Into the lions' den**

"You don't go searching for bones in a lion's den." Somali proverb

Jessica and Preston's journey ended as luxuriously as it had begun. A stretch limousine that had waited at the airport took them to the large and secluded estate of Katherine Harper and her imprisoned husband Aaron.

"There we are," Preston said, as he gallantly helped her out of the car. "Welcome to my new world."

It was late afternoon and despite the sun shining brightly the air was a bit chilly. Jessica loosely wrapped her scarf around her neck and took the arm Preston offered her.

"Oh my…," Jessica said, as they strolled towards the opulent main entrance that was flanked by two lions. "Is it me or does it look a bit like your house in New Holvang?"

"Perhaps. The mansion has been in the family for two generations now. I'll show you around later," Preston promised, as they entered the grand-sized foyer. Jessica looked around, admiring the tasteful interior. The Harper family was definitely made of money. The kind of money that, at least in her experience, was exactly what caused malevolence and intrigue. It was the reason she loved and cherished the simpleness of her own New England home. It was free of malice and filled with loving memories of a good marriage.

Her thoughts got interrupted by the sound of voices and high heels hitting the pale marble floor. Two women, deeply lost in their conversation, came down a hallway that led straight towards Jessica and Preston. Jessica recognized them both from the photographs Preston had shown her earlier. One was Preston's daughter Katherine and the other one was her assistant Melanie Myers. The looks of the women couldn't be more contrary. Kate was black haired and tall, dressed in a white pantsuit while Melanie was blond, at least three inches smaller than Kate and she wore black.

"What should I tell them? They've called twice today...," Melanie said, agitated.

"Tell them to wait until the next board meeting. There's no need for them to make such a fuss!" Kate answered. "Aidan's trip to Japan is in best possible interest of Harper Industries. He will be back tomorrow."

"But they want to know what's going on..."

Kate cut her off, "You heard me. I won't be bullied into unnecessary explanations by some bald, old men who have no actual occupation other than ordering others around! Even Blake can wait until we're ready to tell the others."

Visibly bothered, Melanie pressed her lips together and nodded. Jessica and Preston exchanged a look, then Preston interrupted the women.

"Katherine!"

Kate's head shot around and a quick smile formed around her lips when she saw Jessica and Preston.

"You're back! No one told me!"

"We just arrived."

She quickly crossed the foyer and greeted Jessica with a firm hand shake and a bright smile.

"You must be Mrs Fletcher! I hope you had a nice trip."

"It certainly was very comfortable," Jessica said with a smile, mustering Kate as unobtrusively as possible. She was indeed a beauty with a pair of clear green eyes that she definitely inherited from her father.

"May I introduce you to my secretary Miss Myers?" After a short hesitation Melanie came forward and greeted Jessica with a nod.

"Mrs Fletcher is a friend of my father's and will stay with us for... a while," Kate explained. "Would you be so kind to show Mrs Fletcher to her room, Melanie?"

"Of course," Melanie said with a forced smile.

"What about some tea?" Kate asked

"I'd love to, but I need freshen up a bit first," Jessica said.

"Of course! Take all the time you need. I'll organize the tea."

Jessica followed Melanie upstairs. In the corner of her eye she saw Preston and Kate digging their heads together, but all she could overhear from their conversation was Kate's hushed question, "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"I am sure," Preston answered just as quietly. "If someone can find out what happened to Carter, it's her."

* * *

Half an hour later Jessica, Preston, and Kate were sitting in a living room whose large windows offered a splendid view over a ridge of dunes and the beach.

"I hope you enjoy your room, Mrs Fletcher," Kate said, as she handed her a cup of tea. "I made sure you got the one with the best view over the beach. The sunrises here can be spectacular."

Jessica smiled, "Oh, the room is just wonderful! And please, call me Jessica."

"Thank you... Jessica. I'm Kate and I'm really not sure how to thank you for being here." The young woman sank into her armchair, her hands folded over her knees. "This is a very difficult time for my husband and me."

"Preston told me about it," Jessica said, her voice filled with compassion. "I'm actually not sure I can help you. I doubt there's an angle the police and court haven't considered during their investigation."

"The point is," Preston objected, "The police was only too happy to arrest Aaron. In my opinion they haven't considered every aspect of the case."

Jessica contemplated Preston's statement and gave a Kate a small smile. "Why don't we start with your version of the events the night Mr McIntyre died. Tell me what happened and what you saw."

Kate sighed, "I've told my version of events so often that I must sound like a broken record..."

"It's the only way, Kate. So far Jess only knows the official records and what was written in the papers," Preston said.

Kate sighed, "I know, I know... I'm just very tired of telling my story. You can't imagine how often the police tried to twist every word I said."

"Did you testify in court?" Jessica asked. She knew Kate didn't, but she wanted to hear what Kate had to say about the matter.

"No, I didn't. Our lawyers came to the conclusion that me testifying wouldn't help Aaron's defense and since I'm his wife no one could force me to. I only saw how Carter fell over the banister of the balcony, but not who pushed him. All I saw was a shadow. It could have been anyone. I could have lied, about it all, of course, but it didn't seem wise..." She shrugged and Jessica contemplated Kate's answer for a while. Finally she said, "Please, tell me exactly what you remember from the night."

Kate drew a deep breath and rose. With her arms crossed over her chest she strolled to the big panorama window and looked outside.

"It was the evening of Aaron and Aidan's birthday. We had a small dinner party here that wasn't a big success even before the murder happened. It was hot and sticky and everybody seemed to be on edge. The mood was bad and almost everyone left before midnight."

"But Carter stayed?"

Kate nodded, "Yes, Carter and Melanie stayed. Everyone else was gone quickly - my mother Doreen and her husband Blake live right next to us. Aidan, my brother-in-law, has a beach house about ten minutes from here. Carter stayed because he wanted to talk to Aaron about one of his business deals, but Aaron refused to speak to him... they had already argued about the same matter before and Aaron saw no point in discussing it again."

"And Melanie?"

"We had a cup of coffee in the kitchen and then we heard the men shouting at each other and then I heard Aaron leaving the house. He went for a walk at the beach and, stubborn as he was, Carter decided to wait for Aaron to come back. I told him to leave, but he refused. The whole thing annoyed me and so I went for a swim in the pool. Melanie left the house when I went upstairs to change."

"Is that a habit of yours? Swimming in the middle of the night?" Jessica asked curiously.

Irritated Kate turned around, "I always go for a swim when I need to relax. It doesn't matter what time of day it is. I used to be a professional, you know. Water is my true home."

Preston cleared his throat, "The police asked the same question. At the beginning they thought the killer wanted to make sure that Kate saw the murder, but the theory was dismissed after the autopsy revealed the cause for Carter's death wasn't the fall."

Jessica had read the report and knew that the cause of Carter McIntyre's death had been a stab wound to the chest. The body also showed multiple signs of violation like a broken rib and a blunt force trauma to the head. The coroner had disclosed that Carter had been involved in a fight before he died and the police had found proof for it in Aaron Harper's private study.

Pensively Jessica rose and went to Kate. "What is your opinion? Do you think the killer wanted to make sure you saw the body falling?"

Kate shrugged, "I wouldn't know why... It doesn't make a lot of sense when you think about it."

Jessica could only agree with Kate's reasoning, "Yes, that's true. It doesn't add up."

"The police didn't know what to make of it either and decided to ask questions they could get answers for. For example, if Carter had any enemies."

"Was your husband an enemy of Carter?" Jessica asked.

"No. They did argue from time to time, but it always was strictly business and not personal. Carter was a very powerful man, he had many enemies, but Aaron wasn't one of them - and neither were the others who were present at the party."

Jessica remembered something she had read in the file Preston had given to her in the plane. "There had been a theory that a stranger had sneaked into the house to kill Carter, but obviously the police didn't find it very likely, even though the security system was turned off due to a malfunction."

Kate chuckled, "I admit I found the theory more likely than the investigating officers who were only interested in doing what they had been told by some hot shot FBI agent who has been leading his own private vendetta against my family for as long as I've known him. In the end my husband paid the price for it. You see Jessica, I'm sure my husband didn't do it and I have no idea why anyone else would hate Carter enough to kill him. I know the idea that someone broke in to kill Carter is a long shot, but what did Sherlock Holmes used to say? 'When you have eliminated all which is impossible, then whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.'"

In the corner of her eye Jessica noticed how Preston flinched at the mentioning of Sherlock Holmes and for a second she was reminded of a faceless body in a Sherlock Holmes costume floating in a swimming pool. Forcing herself back to reality Jessica said, "Well, it sounds indeed a little far fetched... I mean that certain someone, let's call him Mr X, had to know the house very well, and much more important he had to know Mr McIntyre wouldn't leave after the party was over. Which leads again back to the guests that were present that evening."

Jessica waited for Kate's response, but she never got one, because another face she only knew from a photograph entered the room. Aidan Harper, black-haired, tall, and very attractive, came in.

"Hello everybody," he said with a smile that was exclusively meant for Kate.

"Aidan!" the young woman said, as he kissed her cheek. "I didn't expect you before tomorrow! How was Japan?"

"It was successful. Everything went according to plan and so I took an early flight."

Kate nodded impressed. "I'm glad to hear it. Let me introduce you to our guest. Jessica Fletcher, this is my brother-in-law Aidan Harper."

They shook hands and Aidan asked, "Are you a friend of Kate's?"

"As a matter of fact..."

"She's a friend of mine," Preston said quickly, cutting of any explanation Jessica wanted to give.

"How nice. Your first trip to the Hamptons?" Aidan asked friendly.

"No," Jessica answered. "But it's been a while."

"So, enjoy your stay then." Turning back to Kate Aidan said, "Could you spare me a moment? We need to talk about the Japan deal."

Kate nodded, "Of course. Let's go to the den."

"Excuse us, please."

"Of course," Jessica said and watched Aidan and Kate leaving the room. She noticed how Aidan placed his hand onto Kate's back and turned to Preston, who was now leaning against the window frame.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked, his eyes curiously resting on her.

"About what? The murder of Mr McIntyre or the fact that Aidan Harper is in love with your daughter?"

"Both, as a matter of fact."

"The first is more complicated than I thought and the latter adds some unforeseen pieces to the puzzle."

"That's what I thought," Preston said.

"Does Kate know about Aidan's feelings for her?"

"I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure there's nothing going on between them other than friendship. So, if Aidan framed his brother for murder because he's in love with his wife, it hasn't got him very far."

"No...," she mused.

"So, do you want me to show you around?" Preston asked, changing the subject. "It's a beautiful estate."

"Yes, why not?" She asked. "I could use a walk and some fresh air."

 **~tbc~**


	5. Relationships

Thank you very much for your kind reviews. I hope you all enjoy the story. I'm sorry for the delay in updating, but I was on vacation :-)

Here we go with the next installment. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter 4

 **Relationships**

 _"Without trust there is no betrayal." Suzanne Collins_

"The estate has a very modern security system. Only people who know the code can get past the iron gates. The only exception is the small wooden door that leads to Blake's estate. It's the only connection between both estates. These days only the family uses it," Preston explained, pointing at the small gate behind the fencing that surrounded the estate. It wasn't exactly a fortress, but the house was well-shielded from curious eyes. Jessica narrowed her eyes to get a better vision of the gate Preston had just described. An old, clinging rose framed the narrow wooden door and she couldn't help but to think of the tale of Sleeping Beauty. The garden on the far side of the fence had a very romantic, even dainty look about it. Too dainty for her own taste and she doubted Kate was a very hands on gardener.

It had taken Jessica and Preston over an hour to explore the estate. Jessica had already seen the tennis court, the garden, and the path leading to the beach. She still hadn't seen the pool or the infamous balcony from which Carter McIntyre had been thrown over. But she had understood the pool lay behind the house and couldn't been seen from the beach or the street. She was tempted to ask Preston to go there, but she didn't want to exhaust him. They both hadn't slept a wink the night before, but while she was used to it thanks to her writing habits, he looked drained. They were slowly strolling back to the house and stopped at a beautiful waterspout fountain that was the center of the front yard. Preston was a bit out of breath and she used the small break to let her eyes wander around. She remembered how the limousine had to stop on their way to the house, because the driver had to type in a code.

"Who knows this code?"

"The family and the staff," Preston answered. "But the system was out of order when the murder happened."

"What a coincidence," Jessica said with a hint of irony clouding her voice.

"Yes, it sounds indeed a little too convenient," Preston admitted. He sighed and checked his watch. "Dinner is at eight o'clock and it's almost six now."

"We should go back."

Preston offered Jessica his arm and she took it with a smile. To her own relief she felt a little more comfortable around him than she did before and the same seemed to apply to him.

A constant tension had been nagging at her during the flight and after their arrival, but now that her brain was occupied with a murder case that was much more complicated than she had imagined, she was too busy thinking to feel awkward.

"You haven't really told me how you feel," she said with a worried look at his pale face.

"I'm fine…. I admit I have been better," he added, when he saw the disbelief written all over her face. "And before you ask, I'm eating an apple every day."

Jessica suppressed a smile. The memory of her first meeting with Preston came back to her mind. It all seemed to have happened a lifetime ago. Her life had changed since then and sometimes she wondered how it would look like, if Preston hadn't published "The Corpse danced at Midnight" in the first place. He had believed in her as a writer and today he still believed in her, even when the premise between them had changed.

"I'm glad to hear that," she said and she meant it.

"And I'm working on my exercise, as you can see."

For a few minutes silence fell between them and they just strolled down the yard, side by side. Then Preston said. "There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Kate invited a guest for tonight. Blake Napier will be there as well. Kate thought it would be nice, if you met every person involved in the most unsuspicious way."

"I see…. Is that the reason she tells everyone I'm an old friend of yours instead of explaining the real reason why I'm here?"

Preston grinned. "Your conclusion is accurate as always, Mrs Fletcher."

"That wasn't hard to understand. But the question is, how do you feel about sitting at the same table with Mr Napier?"

He shrugged, but avoided looking at her. "What's past is past. We've met after I moved in here and we haven't been at each others' throats. Most of the time he ignores me like I ignore him."

"So the motto is 'live and let live'?"

"So to speak."

* * *

It took Jessica half an hour to decide what to wear. In the end she picked a black silk pant suit and matched it with a white top. Not too smart or too casual. Satisfied with her outfit, she decided to take a small tour around the house before dinner. She really wanted to check out the infamous balcony.

On her way down the hallway Jessica passed a room with a double door that was widely opened. Inside was a well-spaced den with pleasant, but simple, but expensive furniture and a balcony that offered a spectacular view over the dunes and the ocean. From the perspective she figured the room was right over the grand-sized living room.

"It happened in there. Carter fell over that balcony."

Startled Jessica turned her head. Preston had been watching her from the door and was now closing in on her. He had changed into black tie and looked refreshed and agile.

"I see…. But isn't there a study downstairs as well?"

"There is," Preston confirmed. "But this one is Aaron's private study. He preferred to work here, while the study downstairs belonged to his father. Kate told me this was once a library."

Together they stepped in and Jessica looked around. The room was neatly tidy. Nothing in here gave away that a crime had taken place.

"It's quite a way to the balcony," Jessica said, while she estimated the distance between the small table and the French doors. "At least 4 meters."

"According to the police Aaron and Carter had a fight that night. Carter fell and hit his head." Preston pointed at the sharp corner of the low table. "He got back onto his feet and then Aaron stabbed him."

"Stabbed him with what?" Jessica asked.

"That's the question." Preston shrugged. "They never found the murder weapon. The coroner believed it was a letter opener or another sharp, thin object, but there's no real proof."

Jessica eyes fell on the desk whose top was almost empty. Only two objects were gracing it: one was a beautiful old desk lamp and the other was a golden letter opener. Preston followed her gaze and said, "There was no blood on it and the blade is not thin enough."

"My guess is the police assumed the original piece got replaced?"

"Of course."

"Was it?" she asked.

"According to Kate, no." Preston went to the desk and picked up the letter opener. He ran his thumb along the knifelike object. "There's an engrave that says 'D.H'. It stands for Donald Harper, Aaron and Aidan's father. It belonged to him."

Lost in her thoughts Jessica crossed the room and opened the glass door that led outside. The wind was cold, but Jessica still took her time to absorb the scenery. From her spot she could overlook the whole estate. Her eyes fell onto the pool. There were four lights placed at every corner of it. She sensed Preston next to her and a faded memory came back to her mind.

Automatic light timers - the one flaw in Preston's cover up for the murder of Dexter Baxendale, the one thing that had slipped the police – and almost her own attention.

Wouldn't it be odd for Kate to swim at night without any illumination?

"What are you thinking?" Preston asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," she said, deciding not to share her thoughts for him for the time being. "It's just that some things just don't make sense." She looked up the building facade behind her and noticed two lamps next to the french door.

"That's what I said," Preston agreed. "I mean there are a lot of holes in the lines of arguments on the part of the authorities and yet Aaron was convicted."

She had a feeling of knowing where he was going and asked, "You think there is a conspiracy behind it?"

Preston shrugged, "Not necessarily. I mean from what I read Aaron's lawyer didn't exactly give the performance of his life in court, which is odd, when you consider that he had one of the highest paid lawyers in the country."

Deep down inside Jessica had to agree with him. It was indeed strange that a wealthy man like Aaron Harper was convicted on almost circumstantial evidence. She made a mental note to find out more about the media coverage of the case later.

"Should we go downstairs?" Preston asked after a look at his watch. "It's almost eight o'clock."

"Of course! I admit I'm quite hungry now." It was also getting cold. The sun had vanished almost completely and the wind was freshening up. They crossed the den and Jessica stopped when she noticed a framed photograph in a book shelf. It was the same photo she had already seen on the plane. It showed the teenage trio of Kate, Aidan, and Aaron sitting in a tree, their black hair wet, their faces red from the sun and laughter, the dunes of the beach in the background. Jessica stepped closer and took the picture into her hands.

"It's a lovely photograph," she said, and Preston looked curiously over her shoulder.

"The innocence of youth," he remarked quietly. "I doubt they could imagine what life had in store for all them."

"No," Jessica agreed pensively. An old song appeared on her mind, one her mother had sung to her when she had been a child.

 _"THERE were three rauens sat on a tree,_

 _Downe a downe, hay down, hay downe_

 _There were three rauens sat on a tree,_

 _With a downe_

 _There were three rauens sat on a tree,_

 _They were as blacke as they might be._

 _With a downe derrie, derrie, derrie, downe, downe."_

With a small sigh she put the photo back on the shelf and took Preston's offered elbow.

* * *

When Jessica and Preston arrived downstairs, Kate and her guests were already having cocktails. It was a small, intimate group of four people that almost looked lost in the extensive room. As Preston had told her earlier Kate had invited one more guest who happened to be the only person in the room Jessica hadn't met yet. Blake Napier was a very distinguished and attractive man in his early sixties who instantly reminded Jessica of Preston.

The Preston Giles I met seven years ago, she added silently. The self made man who wasn't broken and consumed by guilt. Though she had to admit that in his black tie he almost looked like his former self. Perhaps it was what Kate's mother had found attractive in both men, this certain cloud of power and self assurance. It would explain why she married Blake after her divorce from Preston. To Jessica's mild surprise Melanie Myers was also present. She was chatting with Blake who seemed to enjoy the young woman's attention. He was so occupied with their conversation that he didn't notice when Kate and Aidan passed him to greet Jessica.

"Mrs Fletcher!" Aidan said. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Aidan makes the best martinis," Kate said and tapped her fingernail against her glass. "Dry as the desert."

"Careful," Preston warned her. "The martinis are not just dry as the desert, they are as dangerous as a Fata Morgana."

"I think I'll take the risk," Jessica said with a twinkle in her eye. Preston excused himself and followed Aidan to the bar, leaving Kate and Jessica alone.

"I hope you could rest a bit," Kate said.

"I took a long hot bath," Jessica said. "Preston showed me around earlier. You have a lovely estate."

Kate smiled, grateful for the compliment."It is. It's beyond me why Aidan is living in his beach house and not here. We have so much space here that we could shelter two other families."

"Perhaps he likes his own space," Jessica suggested vaguely.

"Yes, he's quite a loner. Always was…. Some weeks ago he told me about his latest project, a trip around the world in his yacht," Kate chuckled. "And the worst thing is I think he'll actually do it one day."

Jessica laughed. "Why not? It's a dream worth pursuing."

In the corner of her eyes Jessica noticed that Blake was closing in on them while Melanie joined Aidan and Preston.

"There is he," Kate whispered over Jessica's shoulder. "I haven't told him you would be here, but then I didn't have to. Melanie took care of it. Beware of his charm and excuse me, please. I'm going to check with the kitchen."

Before Jessica could respond, Kate was gone and Blake's voice reached her ear. "I hope my eyes are not fooling me!"

"That depends on what you had hoped to see," Jessica replied with a smile, causing Blake to laugh out loud. In a grand gesture he greeted her with both hands and made a small bow.

"J.B. Fletcher, the writer!" Blake said. "My late wife was an avid fan of yours. And so am I! Blake Napier. At your service!"

"How very nice of you," Jessica said and wondered why he wouldn't let go off her hand. She lowered gaze onto his hands that were still clasping hers and noticed a long scar that ran across the back of his left hand.

"I think my favorite book of yours has to be "The Corpse danced at Midnight". I was truly compelled by it." Most of the time Jessica felt humbled when people complimented her on her work as a writer, but this time, she felt a little sting in her chest. Her first novel was inevitably linked to Preston and if Blake only knew half of her story with Preston, his praise was more of a provocation than honest admiration. Over Blake's left shoulder she saw Aidan and Preston standing at the bar, talking to Melanie. But while Aidan was busy making new drinks, Melanie and Preston were both staring at Blake and Jessica. Jessica did her best to ignore Preston's penetrating gaze and tried to focus on Blake.

"I haven't heard that from someone in a long time," she replied. "People usually talk about my latest book, not my oldest."

"Only a timeless book is a good book," Blake said swiftly. "What brings you here of all places?"

"Preston invited me," Jessica answered truthfully.

"Ah yes, he was your publisher, wasn't he?" The question was rhetorical and Jessica decided not to dignify it with an answer.

"It must have been strange for you to meet him again after all these years," she said instead. "I'm sure you didn't expect him to become your neighbor again."

Blake was slowly losing his smile. "Some things can't be helped," he answered cryptically. "It was Kate's wish to have him around. Who am I to disagree with it?"

"She strikes me as quite an extraordinary woman."

"She is," Blake confirmed curtly. "She always was. I'm sure you know about her career as a swimmer."

Jessica nodded, "It's quite a way from the Olympic Games to the head of the board of a company like Harper Industries."

"I won't argue with anyone about the subject. I'm not sure she has found the right place for herself," Blake said and this time he sounded less enthusiastic. "If you will excuse me, Mrs Fletcher. I have to talk to Aidan about his latest mysterious business trip."

* * *

To Jessica's surprise the rest of the dinner had turned out to be rather uneventful. Preston and Blake obviously avoided each others' company whenever possible and she was grateful for it. It meant Preston's vow to keep away from people who could cause his temper to explode was honest and not just cheap talk.

The dinner party dissolved shortly after eleven o'clock, and unlike Kate who decided to have one more martini, the other guests left the house or went upstairs to call it a night. On her way to her room Jessica passed again Aaron Harper's study. The doors were closed now and after a quick glance over her shoulder Jessica decided to check out the one thing that had been bothering her all evening.

The door wasn't locked and Jessica swiftly slipped inside the room. After a few seconds of blind groping she found the switch… hesitated, and decided to leave the room in the dark. The moon was shining through the window and as she had expected there was a soft glimmer of light coming from the lamps from the balcony itself.

Determined, she crossed the room and opened the French doors. She stepped out in the cold night air, anticipating the view from the balcony. As she had hoped the lights at the pool were switched on and she had a perfect view down to it. Wouldn't it be the same thing from the pool up to the balcony? Not if the lights illuminating the balcony were switched off… but that she could easily find out by reading the police report. Deep down inside Jessica had the feeling that Kate was lying about what she had seen the night Carter died. Did she lie to protect her husband or someone else? Herself perhaps? Or was she lying to divert from something else entirely?

Jessica sighed. For tonight she had seen enough. Then she heard voices from somewhere. Holding her breath she waited. Someone was laughing. Again she stepped forward and then she saw Blake and Melanie walking hand in hand as they passed the swimming pool. She couldn't understand what they were talking about, but that wasn't necessary. Their actions were speaking for themselves as they stopped and melted into a passionate kiss.

With some degree of satisfaction Jessica turned her face away and went inside. Her instinct, her gut feeling hadn't betrayed her. Blake and Kate's secretary were indeed having an affair. That changed everything. It was obvious that Blake was unhappy with the way Kate ran the company. With Melanie as a possible mole Blake possibly had perfect access to any kind of information that could help him to regain control over Harper Industries. Did Kate know about Melanie's relationship with her step father? Possibly not, because otherwise it would be a high risk to keep her close.

It was time to leave, before someone found her. On her tip toes Jessica rushed back into the hallway, hoping she wouldn't have to explain her little excursion just yet. She had just reached her room when she heard Preston's voice behind her.

"Jess? Is everything all right?"

Sighing inwardly, she looked up. He was standing in his open door, the first buttons of his shirt open, exposing his bare chest and two scars where Millie Stafford' s bullets had hit him. Had she ever seen him casually dressed like this, she wondered briefly, and instantly reminded herself not to think about it.

"I'm all right. I was just…." She didn't know what to say or what to explain.

"Sneaking around," he completed, amused, causing her to blush. "Sleep well," he added with a smile and vanished inside his bedroom.

* * *

Federal agent Thomas Chambers stood at the beach. Today was one of these days when the ocean was calm. Summer was coming and the wind was still breezy, but became softer. But he wasn't there to enjoy the seaside or to remember the good things about this place. Everything good about it had died with Deidra.

He was watching a beach house that belonged to Aidan Harper. It was a modern building, clean shaped and with a lot of glass. Not especially what Thomas would have picked as a place of refuge, but taste wasn't the only thing that separated him from the Harper family. While Aidan and his brother had grown up as multimillionaires, Thomas had grown up as the son of a police cop. Twenty years later, nothing had changed. Aidan and Aaron were the millionaires and Thomas was the cop. The one thing that had changed was that Thomas had become the man who had put one of them behind bars. It was a small victory over a family who believed the laws and morals weren't made for them. Aaron Harper had been so sure he wouldn't be convicted that he refused to give evidence in court. Neither his own wife nor his own twin brother had fought for him. None of them had given evidence. None of them had given battle.

Until today he wondered why. He had known the three for over two decades now. Ever since they were children the three of them had been a unit. The sort of secret club that conspired to get everything they wanted. A glorious trio that believed themselves to be invincible. Nothing could tear them apart. If one of them lied, the others told the same lie regardless of the consequences. Until last summer. Last summer had changed everything.

The day he had arrested Aaron Harper he had believed Kate and Aidan would fight tooth and nail to get Aaron off the hook, but it had never happened.

All of this left in him the disturbing thought of having overlooked something. From the day of Aaron's conviction Thomas had been left restless. And now as he was standing on the beach and watched Aidan Harper crossing his living room in the middle of the night, his instincts were on alert. Something was up. Perhaps the battle had just begun.

 **~~~tbc~~~**


	6. Deidra

**Chapter 5**

 **Deidra**

 _"But being a brother or a sister is the role of a lifetime." Holly Goldberg-Sloan_

It was seven o'clock in the morning when Thomas Chambers rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for someone to open the door. He hoped the blitz attack would give him an advantage. He wanted Kate and her brother-in-law to know that he knew what they were up to. He wanted them to feel how he was closing in on them… that there was no escape for either of them.

His name and title had easily opened the gate to the estate to him, but getting inside the house wasn't that easy. When the front door had finally opened, a young, grumpy maid told him that no one in the family was awake at this hour and that he should come back later. It was the most obvious lie. Kate Harper was an early riser, always had been, who used to swim or run in the morning. At first he had contemplated waiting for her at the beach, but he wanted this to be more official when he called her bluff.

He was about to literally tell the maid to cut the crap, when he heard steps in the foyer and Kate's voice.

"What is it?"

"You have a visitor, Ma'am," the maid said over her shoulder.

"I'm not just a visitor." Thomas produced his badge out of his pocket. The maid pulled back, startled by the force with which he shoved the official identity into her face.

"I'll take care of this," Kate said and shooed the maid away. Once the girl was gone, Kate took her time to examine her early visitor. She was holding a mug with coffee in her hand and the morning paper was clamped underneath her arm. Her flaunted display of boredom by his early appearance annoyed him.

"Are you bored by your vacation? Why are you lingering around at this hour, Thomas?" she asked.

"I have some old news for you, Mrs. Harper," he said sourly. There had been a time when he had called her Kate, but those times were over. School and spring breaks were a part of their past. They had grown up since then– or at least he had.

His choice of words amused her. Her eyebrows rose and she tilted her head coquettishly to the side. "My, my…. What could that be?"

"I have to inform you, Mrs. Harper, that your husband escaped prison last evening. He's been searched for since and hasn't been found yet." His words didn't have the effect he had hoped for. Kate's facial expression barely changed, only her eyes lost their taunting flicker.

"What do you mean, "escaped"?" she asked sternly.

"I'm sure you are familiar with the word," he said, coolly. "Last night, your husband faked an injury. He was taken to the doctor and on the way there, he overwhelmed the guard and ran."

"That's ridiculous," Kate said and now her eyes were sparkling again. "How could…. I mean, he would never…."

"He had help," Chambers explained. "Inside and outside the facility. One guard was already arrested and another one is on the run with your husband. Another person got injured – not too badly. Once we get him he won't have to worry about another murder charge."

"You made that up!" Kate turned around. She wanted to kick the door shut with her high heel, but Chambers was quicker. He caught the door, slipped inside, and followed Kate through the foyer.

"I don't care if you believe me or not. Aaron Harper escaped prison last night and I think you know everything about it!"

Kate stopped in her tracks and started laughing. "You're still chasing ghosts, are you?" she asked, as she swirled around. "After all this time you still haven't understood that the dead deserve to rest."

"Your husband is not a ghost."

"But you wish he were, don't you?"

* * *

Jessica dried her sweaty face with the towel she had wrapped around her neck and entered the house through the French doors that led into the dining room. After an almost sleepless night she had jogged at the beach to clear her head and now she felt fresh enough to enjoy a good breakfast. She crossed the room with energetic steps, but slowed down when she heard angry voices. Curious, she peeked around the corner and saw Kate and a stranger arguing.

"You really have a lively imagination! Did it ever occur to you that you could be wrong?" Kate asked angrily.

"I'm not wrong and the police will search your whole property – every room and every corner of your house and your company. Everything and every place you own. I know Harper will show up here sooner or later. I know he can't stay away from you!"

Kate scoffed. "You're delusional!"

"Am I?"

With her hands on her hips Kate stepped slowly and deliberately towards him until only a few inches separated them, "Tell me, Thomas…. Do the local police even know you're here? In fact, does anyone outside this house even know what you're talking about? Does anyone care for your fairy tales except you? Where's your search warrant? What tells me that this is nothing more than another lousy attempt of yours to disrupt my life?"

"I'm with the FBI and soon your house will be overflowing with federal agents who are searching for your husband, who is a convicted murderer and escaped prison."

"You sound like a broken record," Kate replied coldly. "But you know what? Be my guest… Get your warrant and tell the feds and the cops to search my whole property! Aaron's not here and I will call my lawyer to prove that you're lying. I'll tell him about your visit and I will ask him what I can do to get you out of my hair once and for all! Your badge and gun don't give you the right to play god!"

"Call your lawyer," Chambers said, his eyes fixating hers "And I'll be back soon. With a warrant!"

With that Chambers stormed out and slammed the door shut. Kate remained in the foyer and stared after him.

Cautiously Jessica stepped forward and approached Kate. Now the younger woman was shaking, whether from fear or anger, Jessica couldn't tell. She startled when Jessica gently placed her hand on Kate's arm. Her head jerked around and Jessica looked into a pair of watery eyes.

"Are you all right?" Jessica asked kindly. "I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

Kate shook her head, as if that could help her to find a way out of her angry confusion.

"Yes, I think I am…. But this doesn't make sense. Aaron's not here…. And he wouldn't break out of prison. It's not his style!"

"Who was this man?" Jessica asked. "You called him Thomas, which means you must know him."

"I've known him all my life," Kate replied. "But it's a long story."

"Is it one you want to tell me?" Jessica asked. She had this sudden realization that all she knew about this case was just the tip of the ice berg. There was more behind it. Much more than Preston had told her and perhaps more than he was aware of.

Kate drew a deep breath. Suddenly she looked very tired and much older than a woman of thirty years. "I think will. I guess you need to know everything to understand Aaron's whole situation."

Jessica nodded. "I'll take a quick shower and then we can talk over a hot cup of fresh coffee."

"And I'll call Aaron's lawyer first," Kate said. "I mean, if any of this is true, he must know it, right?"

Jessica shrugged, uncertain whether to agree or not. The whole thing sounded absurd to say the least.

The women parted. Jessica rushed upstairs and Kate went into the study to make a phone call. As she had expected Aidan was already awake.

"Chambers was here," Kate told him. "He said Aaron escaped prison… what can you tell me about this?"

* * *

One hour later Jessica and Preston were having breakfast while Kate was clinging to her cup of coffee while she told them the story of FBI agent Thomas Chambers. His obvious and audible dislike of Kate and her husband had its roots way back in the past when they all were teenagers. Long before the Hamptons became the glamorous center for the rich and beautiful, the Harpers and the Napiers had already settled down there. Kate and the two brothers had grown up as neighbors, separated only by a low fence and the wooden sleeping beauty door Jessica had admired the day before. The three spent a careless childhood that in Kate's memory contained long summer days filled with laughter and endless days at the beach. A glorious youth, the best of times. The brothers had been raised to join their father into the company while Kate trained to become a professional swimmer.

"I've always been quite competitive," Kate said. "The water is my second home. Back then it truly was my home. Blake and my mother supported me and even when the money got tight he made sure my coach would stick with me. I'll always be grateful to him."

Jessica eyed Preston across the table, but his face didn't show any sign of disapproval upon Kate's description of Blake's influence on Kate's life. She didn't quite believe he wasn't at least a bit jealous of Blake's role in Kate's life, but he hid it well enough. She returned her attention to Kate and wondered if Kate knew that Preston was behind Blake losing the company over ten years ago. If she knew, she must realize that there were a lot of potential issues between both men.

"Thomas Chambers had a sister who was about two years younger than he was," Kate said. "Her name was Deidra."

"Had a sister...? She is dead?" Jessica asked surprised.

Kate sighed, "Yes, she died almost eleven years ago. She drowned in the ocean. It was an accident."

Jessica narrowed her eyebrows. "What kind of accident?"

Kate looked from Preston to Jessica and back. She was moving on her chair, uncomfortable and her fingers were clenching her empty mug. "It was a stupid, unfortunate accident. The night it happened Aaron and Aidan wanted to celebrate their twentieth birthday on their father's yacht. He didn't allow it, because of the bad weather forecast, but, of course, they didn't care." She chuckled, soothed by the memory of adolescent mischief. "So we had a small party on the yacht. We were four, Aaron, Aidan, Deidra, and I. Back at the dock Thomas made a big fuss about it all. He didn't want her to come with us, but she was a stubborn girl, even brazen. I remember he called us all sorts of names, when he realized Deidra wouldn't listen to him and went with us instead. He never approved of Deidra hanging out with us."

"And why was that?" Preston asked.

Kate shrugged. "In his opinion we were too rich, too smart, too much of everything…. He and Deidra grew up in the backroom of the local corner shop. They weren't poor, but he took some kind of pride in being someone who was working for everything he earned in life. I remember I once apologized to him for not living in the streets, because he annoyed me with his attitude. Anyway, that night we left the harbor on board the yacht, but soon the forecast storm was brewing. We should have returned when we noticed it, but we didn't. Aaron was drunk and so was his brother…. And Deidra."

Kate made a meaningful pause and Jessica concluded, "And Deidra went overboard."

Kate nodded, as she nibbled at her lower lip. "Yes. It was horrible…. I was more or less sober, because my coach would have killed me otherwise. Even before the weather changed I wanted to go back. Aaron and I even argued about it. It wasn't exactly fun to be the only person who wasn't drunk, but of course no one listened to me. It was quite a disaster. Deidra wasn't doing well…. She could never handle alcohol. I was inside, sulking, when she fell overboard, but when I heard them all screaming I rushed outside. I jumped after her, but….," she broke off. "It was dark, the water was cold and troubled. I couldn't see a thing. A thunder storm was breaking loose…. I remember I tried to grab Deidra, but she was kicking and screaming. She hit me with her foot in the stomach and I couldn't breathe. I struggled not to drown myself and suddenly she was gone. Aaron jumped after me, because Aidan was too drunk to do anything. We searched for her until it became too dangerous… we were lucky, because Aaron made it back on board and helped me... but Deidra's body was never found."

"I see," Jessica looked down onto her empty plate, affected by the fate of the young woman.

"Yes…. I know Aaron and Aidan never forgave themselves. The family did everything they could to make amends, but, of course, no pay check in the world can bring back a loved one."

"That's true."

"Did you tell your story to the police?" Preston asked. "Was there an official investigation?"

"Of course," Kate said. "The police questioned the three of us for days. It was a nightmare, but in the end they believed us. They searched for Deidra's body for two weeks, but she never turned up. For days we had hoped that she had made it to the shore somehow…. Despite everything. We never wanted her to die and that's the truth."

"But Thomas Chambers believes you killed his sister?"

"He religiously worships the idea that we killed her…. He thinks we did it for fun, as if we had been some bored bunch of rich kids who needed a thrill in their lives. He paints everything in black and white and he never grew out of the role of the big brother. There's not a shade of grey in his world and no mercy."

"And when he saw his chance to blame Aaron for the death of Carter he took it," Preston said. "He made Aaron the scapegoat."

Kate shrugged. "Every summer Chambers comes back and investigates Deidra's death. Last year he investigated Carter's death. I don't know how he did it, but the police allowed him to stick his nose into the case and he helped them to build this crazy theory about Aaron stabbing Carter with a weapon they never found just before he threw him over the balcony."

Jessica sighed. This was another angle she hadn't calculated. Could a federal agent like Chambers really force along a conviction like this? The wish to avenge a loved one could drive people to the extremes. Jessica had seen more than once how hate could cloud peoples' judgment. Perhaps she needed to talk to Chambers herself to get the whole picture. She should also try to find out more about Deidra's death and the following investigation in the library and the local newspaper archive.

So far none of this made any sense. There was also the nagging feeling deep down inside of her that Kate wasn't telling her everything. She looked from Preston to Kate and back. Perhaps father and daughter showed similar characteristics when it came to twisted truths.

"And what about Chambers' claim that Aaron escaped prison?" Preston interrupted Jessica's thoughts. Wouldn't it be all over the press by now if something like this had happened?"

"I made some calls," Kate answered. "We'll soon know what's going on."

Jessica straightened her back. "The question is, what will happen if Chambers is right? What if Aaron really escaped prison?"

"I told you, he would never do such a thing," Kate insisted.

"I know what you said, but I can't imagine that a federal agent like Chambers would come up with such a story, unless he has proof for it."

* * *

Ever since Thomas Chambers had left Kate's house, he had sat in his car, observing the gate of the Harper estate. He had placed the bait and now all he had to do was wait. Aaron Harper was on the run and sooner or later Kate would try to contact him.

He knew it was a shot in the dark, but he had studied the family for over a decade and knew how it worked. The biggest irritation in the whole game was the presence of the mystery writer J.B. Fletcher on the estate. His contact at the airport had informed him about her arrival in the private jet of the Harpers the day before. After a quick research he had learned that Kate's biological father and Mrs. Fletcher were old acquaintances. Apparently she had put him behind bars seven years ago and had helped him to stay out of prison a few months ago. During his years in the FBI he had learned not to judge a situation or the people involved before he knew more about the motivation behind their actions. He couldn't fathom why a woman like J.B. Fletcher would get involved with this case. Her reputation as an amateur sleuth was rushing ahead of her. She was well-respected for her sharp mind and her power of deduction. Why was she mingling with a family of murderers and criminals? Was it research for her next book? Was it Preston Giles? Or was it something entirely different?

It made him nervous that he didn't know how to estimate her role in this. If he wanted to be in control of the situation, he needed all the facts. He had spent over a decade of his life to find out what really happened to his sister the night she vanished from the yacht. People had repeatedly told him he was obsessed with Deidra and her terrible fate, but for him there was only peace when he knew the truth, and having control over the Harpers in their present situation was the final step in this direction. J.B. could shake up his plans, like she had shaken up the plans of many of his colleagues.

A cap passed him and drove to the Harper estate.

"Let the show begin," he mumbled, as his muscles tensed. Ten minutes later the same car drove past him with Jessica Fletcher in the back seat. He didn't have to think about it twice. He started his car and followed her into town.

 **~~~tbc~~~**


	7. A few good men

**Chapter 6**

 **A few good men**

 _"Night will fall and the dark will rise when a good man goes to war."_

After three hours of research in the local library Jessica took off her glasses and massaged the bridge of her nose. Her eyes had started hurting a while back and on top of it she was getting tired. The artificial, somewhat dark light of the library was annoying to say the least. With a sigh she closed the big volume in front of her and leaned back. As expected, she hadn't found much about the death of Deidra Chambers or the following investigation. The involvement of Kate and the twin brothers had barely been mentioned. However, the search through the gossip columns about the Harpers had proven to be successful. Kate and Aaron's wedding two years ago and the murder trial had received a lot of media attention. Before, Kate and her husband had been the darlings of the rainbow press until Aaron had been tried for murder. After his conviction it had become quiet around the glamorous couple.

"Mrs. Fletcher?" Surprised to hear someone addressing her directly Jessica looked up and found the same man she had seen arguing with Kate only hours before standing at her table.

"Yes?" she asked cautiously.

"Mrs. Fletcher, my name is Thomas Chambers."

"I know who you are," she said. "What can I do for you?"

He was surprised by her response, but he recovered quickly. "May I?" he pointed at the chair opposite her. Curiously, she scrutinized him while he sat down. He was a good looking man, though he looked older than he was. His hair was streaked with gray and he appeared jaded and tired like someone who had fought his battle for too long.

"Please."

"How do you know who I am?" he asked, presenting his badge.

"I was in the room next door when you and Kate Harper were arguing this morning."

He smirked and drew a deep breath, "I see. So I assume Mrs. Harper has told you about me?"

Jessica hesitated. She wasn't sure what she should tell him, because she didn't know why he was seeking her out. Did he follow her? How did he even know she was in the library?

"She told me the story of a young woman who died in an accident," Jessica replied, trying to sound vague. "And about a brother who thinks it was murder."

Chambers nodded. "That's accurate, but not the whole story."

"Is that the reason you are here?" she asked with a genuine smile. "Do you want to tell me your story?"

"It's not just a story," Chambers said. "This isn't one of your novels. I'm here because I want to tell you the truth. Kate and Aaron are about stories, but I am talking about what really happened."

Jessica contemplated his words and asked, "You know, in my lifetime I've learned that there's more than one angle to the truth."

"Is that the reason you sleep under the same roof with Preston Giles? Do you see more in him than a double murderer – is that your angle?"

His direct question astonished Jessica and she needed a few seconds to recover. "I don't know what Preston Giles has got to do with all this. I thought your vendetta was against Kate and the Harper brothers."

He ignored her remark. "Preston Giles is the reason you are here, isn't he? You put him behind bars, you know what he did and why, and you're still here. So what do you owe him?"

"Nothing. Not everything in life is about owing something to someone."

"In my experience it is," Chambers said.

"So that is the reason you brought Aaron Harper behind bars for a crime he probably didn't commit? Do you feel he owed it to you?" She was simplifying matters, but she didn't want to leave his provocation unanswered. She didn't like to be pushed around like this by anyone, but especially not by a stranger and he should know it. He took her counterattack with an approving nod.

"He owed it to my sister. He led her on for months before she died, because he wanted to make Kate jealous. He played with her and when he was tired of her, he killed her. Deidra could be very annoying and persisting when she wanted something. I warned her against him and his friends, but she didn't listen to me. I knew something terrible was going to happen to her when she went on that boat."

"And what makes you so sure it was murder?" Jessica asked.

"There are too many things that didn't add up; tiny details that make no sense when you look at them."

"For example?"

"Two days after the so called accident Kate took part in a swimming competition. She won. I'm sure you found a picture of that day in the papers."

"I have."

"Doesn't it strike you as odd that she won just after she couldn't save a so called friend from drowning?"

"It is unusual," Jessica admitted, "But Kate seems to be someone who is very good at compartmentalizing."

Chambers laughed bitterly, causing another visitor to give him an angry look. "Is that how a writer describes a cold-blooded woman?" he asked, upset. "She's good at compartmentalizing."

"Mr. Chambers…," Jessica sat up. "What do you want from me? So far all you've told me are well known facts. And none of them prove murder."

"I know. That is the reason Kate and the Harper brothers have never been tried, but that does not make them innocent. I know Kate and Preston Giles have asked you to investigate the murder of Carter McIntyre and I'm here to ask you to leave it alone."

"Why?" Jessica asked. "Because Aaron Harper is innocent and you are afraid a new investigation, or even worse a new trial, could prove it?"

Chambers shifted on his chair and lowered his voice, "No, but there's something you should know before you proclaim Aaron Harper innocent. Before the police arrested him, I gave Aaron a choice. I offered him a way out, if he told me the truth about my sister's death."

"And he refused?" Jessica assumed.

He nodded. "Yes. He went to jail without hesitation and without a real fight. That's proof enough for me. And you know what else, Mrs. Fletcher? I think whoever killed McIntyre is still out there – or to be more precise, in Harper's house. Preston Giles may think it's all right to ask a private citizen to get involved in a murder case, but I don't. Aaron's on the run and I'm sure he will turn up here sooner or later and when does, thing will get ugly. I think you are in danger."

Jessica was a little amused. "As far as I can tell I'm not in grave danger yet."

"You really trust Giles, don't you? I wonder why."

"I'm afraid that is none of your business."

Chambers sighed and again Jessica noticed how worn out he looked for a man of his age. "Forgive me, Mr. Chambers," she said, "But haven't you fought long enough for something you will probably never prove?"

"I'm not done yet. The war isn't over, Mrs. Fletcher."

"Are you sure the collateral damage is worth it?"

Chambers rose slowly. "The truth is always worth a fight. Veritas omnia vincit – the truth conquers all, sooner or later. I'll see you, Mrs. Fletcher."

Jessica watched him as he left the library, taken aback and amazed at the same time. The picture of the can of worms was coming back to her mind.

* * *

Returning to the estate wasn't nearly as easy as leaving it Jessica realized when she saw the assembled crowd of journalists that were sieging the entrance gate. Jessica quickly told the driver to take her to Blake Napier' s estate instead. With any luck she could sneak her way back to the house through the famous Sleeping Beauty door without being seen - and perhaps she could also meet with Blake Napier in private. She had his hunch it would be best if Preston wasn't present when she talked to him.

Jessica was lucky. Blake Napier was at home and didn't hesitate to invite her in.

"Be my guest, Mrs. Fletcher," he said as he led her through the house. "I'm glad to offer you shelter from the maddening crowd out there."

"Thank you!" Jessica said.

"Can I get you something? I was about to have some tea, or do you want something stronger?"

"A cup of tea will be just fine," she answered.

"Wonderful. Let's go outside. The weather is too good to stay inside."

Jessica followed him across a room that looked like a private library and led outside into the garden. The table was already set for two, as Jessica noticed. Maybe for Blake and Melanie?

"I hope I am not disturbing you," she said, as she settled into a chair.

Blake dismissed her apology. "Don't worry about that. I just got a call, my guest will be late and you will always be welcome in my house."

Jessica had a feeling he was lying about his "guest", but she decided to put him at ease. Blake was no fool and he wouldn't talk to her if he had the impression she was too observant. "That is very kind of you."

"I would ask you to sign one of your books for me, but I'm afraid I left them in my apartment in Manhattan."

"I'll tell my publisher to arrange a signed copy for you. You have a beautiful home. Kate told me, she grew up here."

Blake nodded, "She did. The twins and she used to play in this garden. Do you see the tree over there?"

Jessica followed his gaze. She had seen the maple tree before. "I think I saw a photo of Kate and the twins sitting in it."

Blake nodded, "That's the one. The three used to play everywhere. Over there's this little door that connects this estate with the Harper estate."

"Yes, I've heard about it."

"It was my wife's idea," Blake said and a small shadow crossed his face. "Doreen thought it was a good idea. She was a close friend of Aaron and Aidan's mother."

"I know Doreen died last year."

For a moment Blake fell silent, then he cleared his throat and said, "Yes, she was very ill. Alzheimer' s. A vile disease, malicious and cruel." Jessica took her time to observe Blake while she was drinking her tea. She noticed the scar on the back of his hand while he absent-mindedly ran his thumb over it.

"It must have been a horrible time for the family. First the murder trial, then Doreen's death, and now the news about the prison break," she said, hoping he would take the bait.

"It was," Blake agreed solemnly. "But most of all it was all very hard on Kate. Though I don't think she knew how ill her mother was until it was too late, and now Aaron…. " his voice trailed off.

"What do you mean? She didn't know how ill her mother was?" Jessica asked curiously.

Blake put his cup down and pointed to his scar. "How much do you know about Alzheimer' s?" he asked.

"Enough to know that people who suffer from it show signs of cognitive defects and untypical, often erratic behavior," Jessica answered as vaguely as possible.

Blake nodded, "True. Doreen wasn't herself last summer. She was aggressive, angry with herself, the world – and me. One day, shortly before Carter's death, she stabbed me with a letter opener in the back of my hand. It took months to heal."

"Oh my…."

"Yes, it was horrible. And from there it went downhill until she died two months later."

"How did she die?"

"She committed suicide. I woke up one morning and she wasn't there. I searched the house and when I didn't find her, I knew something terrible must have happened. I found her at the beach, in her hand an empty bottle of vodka and sleeping pills. She didn't leave a note."

Jessica gasped and wrinkled her forehead. She had no idea Doreen had committed suicide. Neither Kate nor Preston had mentioned it. Did Preston even know about this? Was it relevant for the case?

"I'm very sorry," she said, truly moved.

"Thank you. I guess all we can do is live with the things we can't change. Life goes on and so must we."

"That is true."

"Is there a reason why you're here without Nathan... Preston, I mean? Last night I had the impression he was your shadow."

"I don't know where he is," Jessica wanted to avoid a direct answer. She was curious about Blake's relationship with Preston, but she didn't want Blake to question her in return either. She had noticed that Blake had used Preston's real name and she doubted it had been a mistake. Obviously Blake intended to seed doubt about Preston where and whenever he could.

"He keeps avoiding me when possible and I'm grateful for it." Blake smirked, again awaiting Jessica's reaction.

"I know you didn't part on good terms."

Blake laughed. "Please, Mrs. Fletcher…."

"Call me Jessica," she interrupted him.

"Jessica…. I know he thinks I'm to blame for his misfortune and his broken marriage, but I assure you, he did it all to himself."

Jessica preferred not to answer. "I'm not here to judge that," she said.

"Perhaps not, but you are here, because he asked you to."

She couldn't deny that. Nevertheless she wanted to give their conversation another turn. "Tell me, Blake… what do you think about Carter's murder?"

"You mean, if I think Aaron killed him?" he asked. "I don't know. All I know is that Aaron and Carter had a fight before Carter was killed. Aaron has a quite a temper and Carter knew how to push his buttons. Maybe he overdid it that night and that caused his death."

Jessica let this sink in and then she asked, "Did you have to testify in court?"

"No," Blake answered. "I didn't have to."

He didn't offer any further explanation and so Jessica decided not to push him. So far she had learned enough. She finished her tea. "Thank you so much for your time. I think I have to go now."

Blake didn't try to keep her from leaving. "I meant it, you're always welcome in my home,"

"As long as I come here without my 'shadow'", she quoted.

"You've got me there." He shook her hand and pointed at the garden door that connected both estates. "There's the rabbit hole," he said, and Jessica couldn't fathom whether he was joking or not.

* * *

That evening dinner was a quiet affair. The news about Aaron's escape from prison was darkening the mood. Every attempt from Jessica to start a conversation was hopeless and in the end a very pale looking Kate excused herself with a headache. To Jessica's surprise Preston decided to retire for the night as well and so she also went up to her room. After she had changed into her nightwear she sat down to reread some of the notes she had taken in the library. She compared and added them to the big file Preston had given to her and came to the conclusion that she was missing something. During their conversation, Chambers had told her some things in Deidra's death didn't add up, and it was the same with Carter McIntyre's death. She repeated the story about the fall from the balcony in her head… Kate had seen him falling, but she didn't know who pushed him. Yet the lights must have been switched on that night. Kate was the only witness to the fall, so she was the linchpin. The only one who could tell what really had happened – unless she was lying. Kate, Kate, Kate…. Everything was leading to her.

Jessica looked at her watch. It was half past eleven, the perfect time for a cup of chamomile tea before she went to bed.

To her surprise she found Preston in the kitchen, his sleeves pushed up, stirring something that smelled like cocoa.

"I thought you went to bed," she said, a little surprised.

"I couldn't sleep," he answered. "Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head, "Thank you… I can help myself. I just need a cup of tea."

She passed him, close enough to brush his shoulder with hers, and filled the kettle with water. "You were rather quite this evening," she said.

"I guess today's news put a damper on my mood." He shrugged and helped himself to a mug.

Jessica understood and wondered if now was the time to ask the question she had wanted to ask him for ages. "Preston… I never asked you about it and you don't have to tell me, but…."

With an ironic smirk he finished her question, "How did I escape prison all those years ago?"

She nodded, glad this was easier than expected. "I admit I wasn't as sophisticated as Aaron, but those were different times and I didn't have the money to buy myself a group of accomplices. To make it short, there was an explosion and the police thought I had died."

"Did anyone else get hurt?"

He shook his head. "No, though it was more a matter of luck rather than good planning."

"So you believe Aaron did escape prison rather than being kidnapped?"

"Kate doesn't like to hear it, but this afternoon I told her to get used to the idea. Prison can be a lonely place. I can't blame him, if he really did it."

The kettle whistled. Jessica filled her cup and added a tea bag. She watched the bag sinking into the water, as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world, because she wanted to slow down her overworking brain.

"Can I ask you a question now?"

She looked up and startled when she found him standing right next to her.

"Of course." She hoped she wasn't blushing, but the sudden warmth in her cheeks betrayed her.

"That night in Cabot Cove, before I came to visit you… you weren't alone."

"No, I wasn't." The heat in her face intensified.

"I know I have no right to ask, but I'm curious. You've never mentioned him since we've arrived."

Jessica sighed inwardly. Seth was her best friend. He was a big part of her life. Sometimes too big and sometimes too close. More than once his over protectiveness had ended in a serious argument between them. Just like two days ago, when he warned her about leaving Cabot Cove with Preston.

"Seth Hazlitt is a good friend," she said.

"Nothing more?"

She threw the tea bag into the trash bin, before she answered. "Nothing more."

"I wish you would let me be your friend too."

"You know it is not that easy," she said with a sigh.

"I know." He looked into his cup. "But I would like a chance to try. I want to be a part of your life – not as a lover or husband. I've disqualified myself for that when I killed two people. But I'd like to be your friend."

They were slowly reaching the heart of the problem. They had once told each other that their mutual attraction could lead into something much more serious, but in any case they would end up as good friends. Now, after him going to prison for double murder, easier said than done. Could she be friends with a man who broke her heart?

"I'm not sure I can do this, Preston," she said truthfully.

He nodded, "I understand. Just think about it. Please."

"I will." She gave him a smile. He raised his mug into her direction. "Good night, Jess. Sleep well."

"Good night, Preston."

 **~~tbc~~**


	8. Nothing's ever really as it seems

**Chapter 7**

 **"Nothing's ever really as it seems"**

The next morning Jessica started again with a run at the beach. It was a beautiful, clear morning that promised to become a mild spring day. The moment she had opened her eyes about an hour ago, she had known what to do. Before she had even brushed her teeth, she had dialed Seth's number in Cabot Cove. Of course, he hadn't been up and about, but as soon as he had heard her voice, he had been fully awake - and on alert. She smiled when she thought about how he must have jumped out of bed.

"Jess! Is everything all right?"

"Of course I'm all right. I didn't wake you, did I?" she asked in her best innocent voice.

"Of course, you did, woman! For heaven's sake it's... two minutes after six!"

"Oh..."

"Anyway, I hope the reason you call at this forsaken hour is to ask me to pick you up from the airport this afternoon."

"No, Seth. I'm afraid I have to ask for your professional help instead of your service as a chauffeur."

"You need a doctor?"

"I need you to make some calls, Seth," she said and added a precise description of what she wanted him to find out.

"Aye, that could take me a while," Seth admitted after she had finished. "Jess..."

"Yes?"

"Be careful. It sounds to me as if you have managed to settle yourself into a real snake pit."

"I'll take care of myself," she promised and gave him the telephone number of the house. "Drop me a message in case I shouldn't be back yet – and Seth… thank you!"

Sweaty and satisfied with her achievement she returned almost an hour later. To her surprise she saw Melanie Myers standing on Blake's terrace while she did some stretching exercises in the garden. Blake was nowhere to be seen. Convinced this was the perfect opportunity to talk to the young woman alone, Jessica raised her hand and greeted Melanie with a wave. She was surprised, but after a short hesitation Melanie beckoned her to come over. Mentally preparing the questions she wanted to ask, Jessica crossed the lawn.

"Good morning," she said warmly.

"Mrs. Fletcher," Melanie put on a smile. "You are an early riser!"

"In good company!"

Melanie pointed at her coffee cup. "Can I offer you a coffee?"

"Yes, why not?"

Together the women walked inside. This time Jessica took a closer look at the library than the day before when she had talked to Blake. The shelves were filled with nonfiction volumes about economy and politics. If Blake was a avid reader of Jessica's novels, as he had told her at the dinner party, he was hiding them somewhere else. A beautiful chippendale desk was covered with papers and a keyboard. The two computer screens gave the library the look of a study rather than a room for relaxation. Jessica's eyes fell on a golden letter opener that lay on a pile of unopened letters. Didn't Blake say Doreen had injured him with a letter opener?

There were no paintings on the wall to smarten up the room. Just one framed photograph was standing on Blake's desk. One Jessica had seen before. It was the same picture that stood in Aaron's study. It showed Aaron, Aidan, and Kate sitting in a tree. No vase with flowers eased the working atmosphere. There wasn't even a carpet, just a small, colorful rug on the floor that was horribly misplaced in the otherwise severe looking room. It was definitely a man's refuge without any female touch. She also noticed that the desk stood at an angle to the window that allowed it to observe the whole garden, as well as the first level of Kate's house. From his chair Blake had the perfect view of the balcony where Carter McIntyre had to found his death.

Jessica contemplated the meaning of this as she followed Melanie inside the kitchen.

"You know the place well," Jessica remarked as Melanie absentmindedly picked a mug from the cupboard and filled it for Jessica.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Melanie said. "I hope to move in here one day. But you've figured as much by now, didn't you?"

"I figured as much," Jessica confirmed with a chuckle.

"Blake still hesitates to tell Kate that he wants us to get married. He thinks she has enough on her mind these days."

"How considerate of him," Jessica said and Melanie missed the hint of irony in her voice.

"He wants everybody to be okay," Melanie said. "The whole mess about Aaron is wearing everyone's nerves - not to mention the problems it causes for the company."

"Of course, you know all about that," Jessica said suggestively.

Melanie shrugged. "As a matter of fact, I don't. I only know what Kate tells me and she's telling me very little these days."

"Why is that?" Jessica wanted to know, and the answer was not what she had expected.

"I think it's because of Preston Giles or whatever his name is."

"But why? As far as I know Preston is not involved with the company."

Melanie chuckled. "He isn't. He's not a share holder or a board member, but Kate's asking him for advice. In a way she has switched Blake for Preston, which is unfair to Blake."

Now Jessica understood. She nodded deliberately slow, saying, "And Blake feels threatened by it."

"No!" Melanie said, perhaps a little harsher than intended. "Preston can't threaten him. He knows that he'll be back behind bars, as soon as he steps out of line. No, it's more that Kate wants to show Blake that she doesn't need him, although he has never given her anything but support!"

"Of course," Jessica agreed. "He raised her, after all."

"Yes, when she was a girl and wanted to become an athlete he did everything in his power to help her. He got her the best coaches available. Her success at the Olympics wouldn't have happened, if it weren't for Blake... or think of Aaron. He really wanted to help him to stay out of jail."

Jessica was amazed. It was hard not to grin with amusement. Obviously Melanie was someone who loved to gossip. Perhaps this wasn't the best trait for a good secretary, but a dream for every investigator. The blonde was becoming a source of information. Her obvious admiration of Blake and her dislike of Kate's rejection of him would easily lead her to reveal information Blake possibly wanted to keep a secret.

"But how could he?" Jessica asked, her voice low and secretive. She was leaning towards Melanie, indicating an exchange of secrets. "I mean, the evidence against Aaron was overwhelming! I've been trying to find something that could exonerate him, but to be honest, I haven't found anything."

Melanie nodded eagerly and also lowered her voice. "Because there's nothing to exonerate. You know, Blake really wanted to help Aaron. He did his best to stay out of everything and it worked. He didn't have to testify in court. Fortunately, no one's asked him to."

"And did you have to testify? I mean, I heard you were in the house, the night the murder happened."

Melanies froze, her hand closed around her cup, and all of the sudden she avoided Jessica's gaze.

"I was," she finally admitted and Jessica knew she was onto something.

"And did you see anything? Aaron and Carter had an argument that night... did you witness it?"

Melanies cheeks turned red. "Well... not really... I just heard something about it."

"What did you hear?"

"Listen, Mrs. Fletcher..."

"Please, call me Jessica."

"Jessica... I talked to the police about it, but I doubt whatever I said really made a difference. The case against Aaron was solid from the get go."

"I don't think I understand you," Jessica said, now sure that, whatever it was that Melanie tried to downplay had been vital for Aaron's conviction.

"I know Aaron and Carter had been arguing that night."

"You overheard them?"

"No... Blake did. He told me... the next morning. He didn't know what to make of it. It must have been awful for him."

Jessica knew she had to be careful not to destroy the woman's trust. She didn't know since when Blake and Melanie were an item, but she had the lingering suspicion that Melanie had already been Blake's mistress before his wife had died. Jessica didn't want to give her the impression she could be judgmental of Melanie's relationship and so decided to tip toe around the issue as long as possible.

"But why didn't he talk to the police?"

"Because he wanted to protect Kate! But he told me, because he needed to tell someone! It was a heavy burden for him."

Jessica wasn't so convinced of that, but the eagerness with which Melanie was talking told her she believed it.

"So, you told the police?" Jessica asked.

"Not directly... I talked to this FBI agent. He was not officially part of the investigation. What's his name again?"

"Thomas Chambers?"

"Yes, that one. He promised me I wouldn't have to testify and he kept his word."

"And Kate never knew about this?"

Melanie shook her head, "And I ask you not to tell her either. Now that Aaron is on the run, she has enough to worry about. But..."

"Yes?"

"Maybe you could ask her to mend fences with Blake?" Melanie smiled shyly at Jessica. "I think she's better off with Blake's support. Preston doesn't know her the way Blake does and in the end, he's a convicted killer. I can't understand why she trusted him in the first place."

Jessica decided not to comment on that. Instead she asked Melanie for another coffee.

"Let's go out on the terrace," Melanie suggested. "It's such a beautiful morning."

Jessica took her refilled mug and took the lead on the way out. She had almost reached the French doors when she heard a sharp hiss and a repressed curse. Alarmed Jessica turned around. Melanie's foot was stuck under the ugly rug Jessica had wondered about earlier. The young woman lost her balance, fell, and the mug with the coffee ended up on the floor, too. The hot liquid and the shattered porcelain spread all over her bare legs and feet.

"Damn it!" Again Melanie swore out loud and Jessica was quickly at her side, helping her up. She had some cuts on her legs and feet.

"You cut yourself? Does it hurt a lot?" she asked, worried.

Melanie shook her head. "No. God, I hate this rug. It's not the first time I've stumbled over it."

Curiously Jessica examined the small, thick carpet. Aside from a carpet under the Chippendale desk, it was the only one in the room, definitely in the way and out of place.

"Don't move or you'll cut yourself even worse!" Jessica was quickly on her knees, picking up the broken pieces. Following her gut feeling Jessica pushed the rug a bit aside and pretended to search for tiny pieces of the china. As she had suspected the rug had been placed there to cover something. In this case a dark spot that could have been caused by a lot of things – from coffee to blood. She quickly put the rug back in place and got back to her feet.

"I think I've got it all."

Melanie picked up the bin she found under Blake's desk.

"Thank you. Why don't you sit down on the terrace?" Melanie asked. "I'll clean myself up."

* * *

When Jessica returned to the Kate's house about half an hour later, she met Kate who was about to leave in her sports car. When she saw Jessica, she stopped and opened the car window.

"Good morning, Jessica," Kate greeted her and pointed at the gate. "No reporters yet. I wanted to use my chance to get some things done."

"Is there any news about Aaron?" Jessica asked.

"Not yet. I'm on my way to our lawyers. Perhaps they have heard something. I haven't heard from anyone since yesterday. It makes me nervous."

"Oh, I understand. I mean…. The uncertainty would drive me mad."

"I'm really not as collected as I look," Kate assured her. "We've been in this state of chaos for almost a year now and my nerves are wrecked. I'm still hoping against hope that everything will turn out… differently."

"I'm sure things will get better eventually," Jessica said in a weak attempt to say something comforting.

"Let's hope you are right. So… what are your plans for the day?" Kate asked.

"Well… I think I'll start with having breakfast," Jessica answered. She had already made up her mind about her plans, but she didn't wish to share them yet. Right now there was something else she was deeply interested in. "Kate…. What do you know about your assistant?"

Kate seemed surprised, "Melanie? You mean aside from the fact that she's Blake's mistress?"

She chuckled amused, when she saw the surprise on Jessica's face. "They are incredibly bad at hiding their affair. She really thinks I'm not noticing how she enjoys her morning coffee on the terrace right across my own."

"Doesn't it bother you? I mean, you know Blake is interested in regaining control of the company. Aren't you afraid Melanie could betray your trust?"

Now Kate was laughing, "Perhaps…. But honestly, there isn't anything Blake wouldn't know without Melanie. Sure, she can feed him some gossip, which she is quite good at, but since he is a member of the board, it's hard to hide things from him. Melanie is not the valuable source you might think she is."

"If you say so."

"I know so…." Her voice trailed off and she traced the steering wheel with her finger. "Jessica, I want to ask you something, but I don't want you to get me wrong…."

"Oh my, just shoot."

"Is everything all right between you and Preston?"

The question startled her a little. "Yes, why?"

Kate hesitated, "I'm not sure. He is in a strange mood this morning. That's all."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Jessica said, unsure who she wanted to convince of that. Their last conversation the night before was still on her mind. It had left her with a strange feeling of uneasiness. Was it the same for him?

Kate gave Jessica one last smile and started the car. Jessica sighed and slowly walked over to the house.

* * *

After a long, hot shower Jessica went downstairs to have breakfast. Preston had already finished and was reading the newspaper. The headline of the day was Aaron Harper's prison break.

"Isn't it good that the reporters usually know more about people than people themselves?" he asked, irony coloring his voice.

"That's part of selling newspapers," Jessica said and filled her cup with coffee.

Preston laughed, "I'm sure you would have made a great reporter."

"Actually, I once considered becoming one," Jessica admitted. "A million years ago."

"And what happened?"

"I decided to get married instead of racing across the country for the next big story."

"I see," Preston said pensively.

"Why do you ask?"

"I saw you talking to Melanie earlier on."

"That was just coincidence," Jessica said. "I thought it was a good opportunity to talk her without having Blake around."

"And what did you find out?"

"I'm not sure," Jessica mused. "Some things don't add up."

She laughed when she saw his puzzled expression. "I'll tell you as soon as I know what to tell you," she assured him. "And until then, you could do me favor."

"Anything." Did she just imagine it, or did his face light up?

She smiled at him and filled her plate with scrambled eggs and toast. "You could take me for a walk."

"That's all?" he asked, a little disappointed.

"I want to talk to Aidan," Jessica explained. "He told me he owns a house at the beach."

"He does," Preston confirmed. "A very modern monstrosity, if you ask me. Why do you want to talk to him?"

"I think aside from the fact that I want to know what he knows about his brother's escape from prison, I would like to hear his version of the nights Deidra Chambers and Carter McIntyre died," Jessica explained. Aidan was the one person she hadn't talked to yet and she had this feeling that he was the one who could help her find the missing pieces of the puzzle.

Preston didn't follow her. "Deidra Chambers?" he asked, astonished. "But Jess, her death has nothing to do with the murder of Carter."

"Not to you, but to someone else thinks both deaths are connected," she explained. "Listen, this is what I was thinking..."

 **~tbc~**


	9. Life and Death

Chapter 8

Life and Death

"In a murderous time, the heart breaks and breaks, and lives by breaking."

Just as Preston had described it, Aidan's beach house was a modern monstrosity from the outside as well as from the inside. With bliss Jessica thought of her own home and the warmth of it. She loved the wood and the coziness of the furniture that appeared old-fashioned and overbearing compared to the almost empty home of Aaron's twin brother. The very few pieces of furniture were all made of glass and chrome. Everything was very modern and expensive, but also soulless, which was actually not something she had taken the lawyer for.

How had Preston described him? _"He's a thinker, an intellectual…"_

Curious, Jessica looked around. The living room offered a fantastic view over the beach and in front of the window stood a large table with two chairs. One sofa and a small coffee table stood in one corner of the room and a modern painting on the wall made sure the room didn't look completely hopeless.

"I've only moved in five weeks ago," Aidan explained, as if he had been reading Jessica's thoughts. "And I can't decide on the furniture. But these days I'm not much here anyway, so I'm not bothered by it just yet."

"I understand. It always takes a while before a house becomes a home. Your view is phenomenal!" Jessica said, as she stepped to the window. The sky had become cloudy and the greyness of the horizon told Jessica that the weather was about to change.

"Yes, it is," Aidan confirmed. "There's something humbling about the ocean, don't you think? I always feel rather small when I stand here and watch as the water rumbles and roars."

"I know what you're talking about. I'm from Maine."

"So, what can I do for you?"

There he was the lawyer, not wasting time to get the point. "I am curious," Jessica admitted. "I was wondering how you feel about your brother's escape from prison."

Aidan shrugged. His hands were buried in his pockets, but Jessica had a feeling he was clutching his hands to fists. "I'm not happy about it, as you can imagine. As a lawyer this kind of… irresponsible action is nothing I can support. It's just unnecessary."

"Were you surprised when you heard the news?"

"To tell the truth I was. I thought Aaron was more clever than that. I don't know what went into him. If he had asked for my help, I would have told him to think about it not just once, but twice." He sighed. "I'm sorry for Kate. She doesn't deserve this kind of sorrow."

"She seems quite upset about it," Jessica confirmed and wondered if she had found the right moment to ask him the questions that were the reason why she came here.

"So, you don't think she knew about his plan to escape?"

Aidan's head darted around. Satisfied she had caught him off guard she explained, "I need to get the whole picture. From what I heard, Kate and Aaron are like soul mates. I wonder if he would really keep such a massive plan from her."

"He would," Aidan answered without hesitation. "He would never endanger her and force a situation on her she couldn't handle."

Jessica nodded. "Yes, some men are like that. So, if you and Kate didn't know about his plans...who did?"

Again Aidan shrugged. "Perhaps he found a confidant in prison who helped him. Someone with the contacts he needed. Aaron is extremely resourceful and he is someone who attracts loyalty."

"That sounds very impressive."

"My brother is an impressive man. Maybe you will get to know him one day."

"Oh, I hope so."

She turned away from the window and while looking around her eyes fell onto the large table that was covered with maps and a sea chart as well as a compass and two mugs. The smell of fresh coffee hung in the air.

"Are you planning a trip with your new yacht?" she asked, pointing at the chart. "Kate told me about your plans to sail around the world," she added when she saw how puzzled he was by her question.

Aidans' eyes followed her as she closed in on the table. "No, at least not right now. It's more of a hobby at the moment." With quick steps he closed in on her. She tried to get a good look at the maps, but Aidan was quicker and so the maps vanished in a drawer beneath the table top. "I won't go on vacation before my brother is back safe and sound," he said.

"That could take a while," Jessica remarked, a little drier than intended. "After all, he is serving a life sentence for murder. Even without considering the consequences for his escape that is a long time." As innocently as possible Jessica let her fingertips graze one of the mugs. It was still warm.

"My brother is innocent and time will prove it."

Jessica considered that for a moment, and then she changed the subject, "Tell me… what do you know about Thomas Chambers?"

Again, Aidan was surprised. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, he sought me out and told me about his vendetta. In fact, he warned me about the whole family."

"Did he?" Aidan scoffed. "The guy never gives up. Tell me, which one of his conspiracy theories has he told you?"

"That your brother, you and Kate murdered his sister Deidra in cold blood during that night on your father's yacht."

Aidan shook his head. "The man is obsessed. Always was, always will be."

"To me he came across as someone who can't find his peace as long as he doesn't know what really happened to Deidra."

"We told him what happened to Deidra. We told the police and we told him over and over again. He doesn't want to believe us, because he wants to blame someone for her death. Some people are like that. They need someone to blame, otherwise they can't accept the ugly truth that accidents happen."

"I know what you mean." Strangely enough she had to think about Preston. His thirst for revenge on the people who had done him wrong had led him into the abyss. In the end he had become a lone warrior just like Chambers.

"I bet there's one thing Chambers hasn't told you," Aidan said, bringing her back to reality.

"What do you mean?"

"Back then, in the same summer Deidra died, Chambers was hitting on Kate. He was crazy for her, but she wasn't the least bit interested in him."

"I see." Now it was Jessica's turn to be surprised. "No, he hasn't told me about it, but neither has Kate…"

Aidan laughed, "Because Kate has always refused to believe he had feelings for her. I think she was a bit embarrassed by it all. For Kate there were only two things important that summer. Swimming and Aaron. No one and nothing else could compete with that. In some ways it's still like that."

"So you think Kate's refusal of Thomas Chambers is the source to his bitterness and that he uses Deidra's death only as an excuse?"

"I don't know what he thinks or what drives him," Aidan said with a shrug. "All I know is that he has made our lives a living hell for the past year and I resent him for that."

"And how did you feel about Carter McIntyre?"

Aidan shrugged as if he had never thought about it before, "He was an old, stubborn man. In a way he was like Blake. Men like that just don't know when their time is over."

"Were you around when Aaron and Carter argued the night Carter died?"

"Yes, I was in the house, but I was not present when they had their argument."

"So, you can't tell me what it was all about?"

"Aaron told me it was about the future of the company. Apparently Carter didn't like the direction Aaron wanted to take with the company. Since our father's death Aaron has done his best to improve our logistic branch, but Carter and Blake never trusted Aaron's abilities."

"I see."

"The only important thing about that night is that Carter left the study alive," Aidan added pointedly. "I saw him when he left the house, huffing and puffing like one of the three little pigs."

"Do you know where he went after that?"

"My guess is he went to see Blake, but I don't know that."

"So, you saw him leaving the house…?" Jessica repeated his statement and Aidan again confirmed it with a nod. Didn't Kate tell her Aidan had left for his beach house? She made a mental note to recheck Aidan's official statement.

"And did you hear his car leaving?"

Aidan thought for a moment, then he shook his head. "No idea, but I have to admit I didn't pay much attention to his exit. As soon as I saw him leaving, I went upstairs to talk to Aaron."

"And where was Kate?"

"In the kitchen with Melanie. I didn't see her again that night."

"Do you love Kate?"

This time he wasn't surprised and perhaps he had already expected Jessica to ask him. "Kate's my brother's wife and my best friend and it might suffice to say that I love her – in the best possible way."

Jessica understood that their meeting was over now. She looked at her watch and said, "My goodness, I have to go. Thank you for your time, Aidan."

His smile was detached as showed her to the door, "My pleasure, Mrs. Fletcher."

* * *

As agreed, Jessica met Preston at the beach. The wind had freshened up and the sky became darker. Preston looked as if he was freezing and again Jessica noticed his grey complexion. Maybe the sea air wasn't what he needed to recover from his injuries.

"Let's go back," she said and linked arms with him.

"So, what did he tell you?" Preston wanted to know.

"Actually nothing I didn't suspect earlier," Jessica said pensively. "He was quite opaque."

"He's a lawyer. It's part of his profession."

"Yes, I know, but still…" Unsure what to make of her conversation with Aidan she fell silent. After a while Preston started grinning. "I can hear your brain cells working. What is it, Jess?"

His comment caused her to smile, "I'm not sure… it's actually a crazy theory and I have no proof…"

"Try me."

Her smile broadened. "No, not just yet, but you could do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Try to find out as much as you can about Aidan's new yacht and his beach house."

Preston stopped in his tracks, puzzled. "What on earth…?"

"When did he buy it? How much did it cost? And perhaps the layouts, plans, contracts… Do you think you could do that?"

"Of course," he said. "But I'm not sure I like your way of thinking."

"I just want to make sure Aidan and Kate are not involved in Aaron's prison break," Jessica explained. "They wouldn't dare to hide him in the main house, but the beach house and the yacht are two options that have to be considered."

Preston sighed. "I know, but I don't like sniffing about Kate and Aidan."

"I don't like it either," she admitted. "And I really hope I'm wrong."

He affectionately touched her cold hand. "I have an idea. Can I invite you for some lunch?" he asked. "There's a nice place at the harbor where they serve good seafood. We could also risk a look at Aidan's new boat…"

"You know, I'm suddenly extremely hungry, but…."

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure about the sea food… I'm from Maine, you know."

He laughed. "I'm up for the challenge, but first we have to do our homework!"

* * *

Thomas Chambers hand tightened around the receiver. He swallowed hard. Until now he had though he had seen everything. Nothing could throw him off the road. He was an experienced federal agent, a servant of justice. It had been painful to realize that there was no way he could find vengeance for Deidra's death, unless he used blackmail to bring her murderer to justice. Life had taught him that the end justified the means. And now he got the news that put his belief upside down.

He promised his caller to deliver the news to Kate Harper and her brother-in-law. He didn't know why, but he felt obliged to do so. This time he wouldn't gloat, nor would he patronize her. It was a strange, even sick bond that connected him to the Harpers and especially Kate. It probably wouldn't bode well when he appeared on her doorstep considering the circumstance, but he felt it was his duty to tell Kate that her husband was dead. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry after all.

* * *

Preston and Jessica's trip to the marina was successful. They located Aidan's new yacht "Freedom", but as expected there was not much to see aside from the fact that it was one of the biggest vessels there. Since the weather was looking worse by the minute, the place was deserted and they were the only people on the jetty.

"I hope you are not thinking of trespassing," Preston joked when he noticed how Jessica rose on her tiptoes to have a better look through a porthole.

"Of course not." Although she wished she could risk a look inside the yacht.

"Wouldn't it also be quiet stupid to hide on Aidan's yacht? Wouldn't be that one of the first places to look for the fugitive's brother?"

"Of course, it's indeed so obvious that no one would believe it."

"Which makes it the perfect hideaway," Preston concluded with a grin.

"It's just too fitting to be a coincidence," Jessica said and decided to let the idea be at least for a while. "But I guess, it's unlikely….Let's go to have some lunch."

The restaurant was indeed a beautiful place and the food was as superb as Preston had promised her. It felt good to discuss her sometimes contradicting ideas about the murder and Aaron's escape from prison with Preston. She was at ease with him in way she usually only felt when Seth was around and they exchanged their theories about a crime. But the longer she observed Preston, the more she became worried for his health. While she had ordered a white wine with her braided sole, he had stuck to mineral water. Also, she had overseen him taking a pill when she returned from the restroom.

"Can I ask you a question that doesn't quite fit the case?" Preston asked, after the waiter had cleared their plates.

His phrasing made her curious. "Why not?"

"Why did it take you so long to become a professional writer? You told me you wanted to become a journalist, why didn't you?"

Perplexed, she sank back in her seat. That was certainly a question she hadn't expected.

"Don't look at me like that," he chuckled. "I've read every book of yours and unlike other writers you keep becoming better and better. Why did you hide your talent for so long?"

Jessica contemplated his question for a minute before she answered. "You know, before I met my husband I did a lot of things… newspaper, even theater, but in the end I decided to become a teacher. I didn't hide my love for writing; I just gave it another outlet."

"You mean, you decided to settle down, instead of conquering the world."

She leaned over and said softly, "I don't have any regrets, Preston. Would my life have been different if I had started writing earlier? Perhaps…." She paused. "But I'm not sure, if I would have given my manuscript to a publisher myself. I was just lucky my nosy nephew had a girlfriend who happened to work for you and put it right on your desk, instead of hiding it in a pile of other unread manuscripts."

He chuckled. "I never properly thanked Grady for his intervention… Do you actually believe in coincidence?"

"I wouldn't know." For a minute they just looked at each other, unsure how to proceed in their conversation until Preston cleared his throat.

"How is Grady?"

"He's fine. He's married to nice girl and has become a father. It took him a while to get there, but I think he's happy."

"Do you know how very few people can actually say that?"

She nodded softly. "I know. I like my life as it is. I don't think I would be the same person, if I had gone another way."

"And you're truly fine with sitting here with me at the same table?"

"I am."

"I guess I should be grateful for that," he said warmly. "Jess, I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid you could misunderstand me."

"I can't deny the possibility exists," she admitted.

He reached out to take her hand. "Jess, I…"

Jessica never knew what he wanted to tell her, because a man stopped at their table and interrupted them. It was Thomas Chambers. With an annoyed sigh Preston released her hand.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Fletcher… Mr. Giles, I assume. I don't think we have been introduced."

"No, we haven't," Preston said and Jessica could tell he wasn't keen on getting introduced to Chambers now. "But my daughter's told me everything about you."

"Mr. Chambers," Jessica said quickly. "Why are you here?"

"I was told by the maid, you were here. I've just been talking to Mrs. Harper. I'm afraid I had to deliver some bad news."

Jessica didn't understand. "Did you find Aaron Harper?" she asked.

Chambers hesitated, "If you want to put it like that… Aaron Harper is dead."

Jessica and Preston exchanged a shocked glance.

"What happened?" Preston asked in disbelief.

"It was a car accident. Apparently the car with Harper and an accomplice drove over a cliff only a few miles away from here. There was an explosion… two bodies were found in the wreck."

"Oh my God!"

"I told Mrs. Harper and her brother-in-law what happened. I'm afraid she didn't take it very well," Chambers said, and Jessica noticed that he, against his usual habit, avoided eye contact.

"We should go," Jessica said to Preston. "Kate will need you." They both rose to their feet and Preston called for the waiter to settle the bill.

"What is there that you aren't telling me?" Jessica asked in a low voice when Preston had left get their jackets.

Chambers swallowed. "I tried to talk to Kate, but she… she wouldn't listen to me."

"She's naturally upset and hurt. This must be rather painful for her!"

"Just tell her I never wanted it to end like this."

So Aidan was right, she thought. Thomas Chambers did indeed have feelings for Kate. "That's something you'll have to tell her yourself," she said, and rushed over to Preston who was waiting for her at the exit.

* * *

The rain started as Preston's car passed the gate to the estate. Thunder was rolling in the distance and Jessica started to feel nervous. Something was wrong. She couldn't point her finger on it, but her gut told her to be on her toes.

"So much for your theory that Aidan is hiding Aaron," Preston said.

"I never said I was sure," Jessica returned. "I just wonder what happened…."

"Maybe the driver lost control of the car," he suggested. "I'm sure we will know more soon."

He stopped the car and held his coat over their heads as they rushed to the front door.

"Where is my daughter?" Preston asked before the maid could greet them.

"I don't know…." She looked helplessly around. "I haven't seen her since the FBI agent left."

The bad feeling in Jessica's stomach intensified. "Let's go upstairs," she suggested, but as she had feared Kate's bedroom was empty, as well as every other room. Kate was gone.

"I'm going to search for her!" Preston said and Jessica was practically on his heels when he stormed downstairs.

"Preston, please, let's call the police! There's a storm coming up!"

"The police haven't been a lot of help in the past! And since when are they searching for people unless they have been missing for more than 48 hours?" he argued as he buttoned his jacket. "I think I can find her!"

"Preston!" Her worry turned into rising anger. Going outside in this weather was insane and stupid, but he was stubborn and she didn't know how to convince him to do the right thing.

The telephone rang and cut her off.

"What is it?" Preston barked into the receiver. Jessica watched him with growing nervousness. There was a determination on his face that she didn't know how to handle. His face became stony as he turned to her.

"I see. She's here. It's for you." Preston gave her the receiver. "Doctor Hazlitt for you."

"Oh…" she blushed. She had completely forgotten Seth had wanted to call her.

"Seth, what is it?" Jessica asked, watching Preston in the corner of her eye. He had turned away, but she was sure he was listening.

"So that was the famous Mister Giles," Seth greeted her sourly. "A bit of an unpleasant fella, if you ask me."

Jessica closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, "Please, Seth… Not now. What did you find out?"

"Aye… so, I did a bit of snooping around. Turns out the late Doreen Napier died of a mix of pills and vodka."

"That's what I heard. Was it suicide?"

"The autopsy couldn't discover anything else, but that doesn't have to mean anything."

"I see." She was a bit disappointed. Her gut had told her that Blake had lied to her about Doreen, but she couldn't prove anything.

"But there's something else that might interest you…"

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Napier never suffered from Alzheimer's."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard quite right. Her whole life Doreen suffered from manic depression. Perhaps you should ask Mr. Giles about his late ex-wife's health – unless of course you prefer to spare yourself that kind of backstory."

The sarcasm in his words hurt her the same way the facts surprised her. For almost a minute neither of them spoke. She was confused and sad. The day was finally taking its toll on her and she felt how the tension that had captured her body caused her head to ache.

"Seth… I…"

"It's all right, Jess."

"No, obviously it's not. Can we talk about this when I'm home?"

"When will you be home?"

"In a few days. I'll call you."

"Be careful."

Jessica hung up and turned around. For a reason that wasn't quite obvious even to herself she felt the need to explain Seth's call to Preston, but he was gone.

 **~~tbc~~**


	10. Death

**Chapter 9**

Death

"There's no dignity in death."

Kate was running. She ran through the rain, along the shore, the harsh wind and the rain were hurting her face. Her clothes were soaked and she should be freezing by now, but inside of her burned a painful fire that threatened to tear her apart. This wasn't the way she had wanted things to turn out. Ever since Carter McIntyre had been killed, nothing had gone according to plan. Everything had gone wrong and now Aaron was dead. Shot by one of his so called accomplices. It was over. Without him nothing was important anymore. Without Aaron she was nothing but an empty shell. She could die just as well. She could die right here and now without ceremony, without honor. There was no dignity in death anyway. Deidra was dead. Carter was dead. Her mother was dead. And now Aaron was dead, too, and nothing about them dying had been heroic or peaceful.

When her lungs threatened to explode, she finally gave up. The dam broke and she realized it wasn't just the rain that was streaming down her face. It was tears. Tears for Aaron, Deidra, and herself. For what they could have been and the children they could have had. She sank onto her knees and the sand was wet and cold, but it didn't matter. All she wanted was to die. She heard a noise and was shocked to realize it had been her own voice. She had been screaming from the top of her lungs.

She sobbed and squatted down, ready to stay there until she froze to death.

The touch on her shoulder startled her. She screamed, jerked up and almost lost her balance, but Preston caught her elbow, keeping her from falling.

"It's time to go home."

"I don't want to." Thunder was rumbling in the distance and swallowed her words.

"But you have to. There's no escaping from the truth," Preston said. "Believe me, I tried to run away from the truth and my past and it always outran me. I've lost everything, including the woman I loved."

"And I lost Aaron," Kate cried. "He's dead and it's all my fault!"

"We'll see about that. From my humble experience I can say that things are barely what they seem to be."

His grip was gentle, but firm. Slowly he pulled her with him back to her home and back to the house where it all began.

* * *

Jessica was relieved when Preston and Kate finally returned to the house. She saw them from her bedroom window and rushed downstairs, armed with towels and blankets.

"Thank god!" she said, as she wrapped Kate into the biggest towel she had found. "Are you all right? Should we call a doctor?"

"She will be all right," Preston said and the firmness in his voice irritated Jessica.

"You need to warm up! What about a hot bath while I get you some tea?"

"I think a hot shower will do," Kate said in a low voice.

"I'll take you upstairs," Jessica offered after Preston had given her a meaningful glance. She was about to ask him how he knew where his daughter could be found, but he just passed her and went upstairs without paying her another look. She didn't know what exactly had gone wrong between them during the last couple of hours, but on top of the latest news, it was more trouble than she wanted to deal with.

While Kate was under the shower Jessica looked at the various photographs that stood on the board near the window. Most of them showed Aaron and Kate as a young couple, beaming with love and happiness. There was another photo that showed Kate with her late mother and another one with Aidan and Aaron at what must have been their graduation day. To her surprise there was also a very recent photo of Kate and Preston in front of a Christmas tree. The only family member missing was Blake and Jessica was certain she now knew why.

The maid knocked and brought a tray with hot tea and two slices of toast with marmalade. Jessica had just poured the tea when Kate came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a thick bathrobe and her hair tucked into a turban like towel.

"I'm still freezing," she admitted when she took the cup Jessica handed her.

"The tea will warm you up," Jessica promised her with a warm smile. "What about a piece of toast? I know you probably don't feel like eating, but I think you need your strength."

Kate looked warily at the toast, before she took the slice and started nibbling at the corner.

"You're very kind to me. I wonder why."

"I beg your pardon?" Jessica didn't understand and sat down when Kate motioned her to have a seat in the armchair near the window.

Kate abandoned her toast and climbed on her bed where she pulled the cover around her shoulders.

"I never really questioned Preston's wish to bring you here to look into Carter's murder," she explained. "I guess I was too occupied with Aaron to think it through…" she broke off, lost in her thoughts and Jessica patiently waited for her to continue.

"Perhaps I also thought I was doing him a favor… I know he felt a little lost around here and then…"

"Yes?" Jessica encouraged her.

"Earlier at the beach he said something that I didn't really understand at first, but now, it suddenly makes a lot of sense. He said, he had tried to outrun his past and that it cost him everything, including the woman he loved. At first I thought he was talking about my mother, but now I think he was actually talking about you."

Jessica felt how the blood rushed into her cheeks. "I'm sure he meant your mother," she said quickly and looked away.

"No, he didn't," Kate said and this time there was no doubt in her voice. "He meant you."

"Kate, there's something I have to ask you," Jessica changed the subject. "Earlier this afternoon I received a phone call from a friend who told me something about your mother. According to her medical files Doreen never suffered from Alzheimer's."

Kate stopped chewing and shook her head, "That's not possible, I mean…"

"Don't get me wrong, your mother was ill. She had been manic depressive for the better part of her adult life, but she didn't have Alzheimer's."

"I know she had problems…." Kate was still aghast. "But Blake said she had Alzheimer's. Why would he lie about it?"

Jessica had no answer, but she had a hunch and it worried her.

"I don't think she really knew what was going on," Kate continued. "She wasn't herself in the last few months of her life."

"Yesterday Blake told me, you didn't know about your mother's condition, because you were too occupied with Aaron and the murder trial…."

Kate shook her head, "I knew what he told me, which wasn't very much. Maybe I should have bothered him more about her condition… But I believed what he told me and never thought he would lie about her illness. Maybe I was wrong." Her eyes wandered to the window. It was getting dark outside and the rain was still hitting the window. At least the thunder had calmed down.

"All right." Jessica rose and patted Kate's hand. "Why don't you try to rest a bit? Tomorrow will be a long day... Have you talked to Aidan?"

"We talked on the phone just after Chambers left... He is trying to find out what happened. He promised to come over as soon as he learns anything."

"Good. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs."

"Thank you, Jessica. I know you probably can't return my sentiment, but I'm very glad you are here." Kate smiled sadly at Jessica and Jessica returned the smile.

"Try to sleep."

* * *

Five minutes later Jessica walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Preston's door. Uncertain if it was wise to talk to him right now, before she had thought it all through, she knocked. She had so many questions on her mind, most of them he wouldn't be able to answer, but she needed to talk to someone nevertheless. Perhaps he could help her to make sense of the present situation.

When Preston didn't answer the door she knocked again, and again the answer was silence. She drew a deep breath and peaked inside. From the bathroom she heard water running. He was under the shower. Feeling like an intruder, she wanted to leave again but then her eyes fell on a small bottle with pills on the bedside cabinet. Right next to it lay one of her more recent books ' _Murder at the Asylum'_. She had never been really happy with the cover, but the selling numbers spoke a different story of taste. The cover showed a Gothic version of a hospital and a white bird passing the building. It was supposed to be a white raven, a bird that played a massive role in the story.

Her curiosity got the better of her and so she slipped in. She picked it up and swallowed when she realized what it was, She was no expert, but she recognized painkillers when she saw them. Why did he need them? What hadn't he told her?

"Jess?"

She almost dropped the bottle when she heard him calling her name. How did miss that he had turned off the water? "Preston!"

"Is something wrong?" he asked and she swallowed. Once again her nosiness had brought her into an embarrassing situation. Preston stood in the doorway, dripping wet, only dressed in his bathrobe, and stared at her.

"I wanted to talk to you," she explained quickly. She looked again at the bottle and anger rose within her. "About what happened earlier today…. And then I saw this." She showed him the bottle. "What didn't you tell me about your health?"

"Nothing," he answered plainly.

"These are the strongest painkillers I know. The doctors don't prescribe them for some minor headache." She heard her own voice shaking, a clear sign for how the events of the day had taken their toll on her.

"Oh Jess…," he closed the gap between them and took the bottle. "It's not as bad as you think."

"What exactly is not as bad as I think?" she asked, upset. "The murders of Carter McIntyre and Deidra Chambers? Your ex-wife's death, or the fact that your son-in-law escaped prison just to end up dead as well? Preston, I don't know what is going on here, but every time I'm talking to someone I have the feeling people are either not telling the truth or they keep important things to themselves! Including you! Why am I here anyway?"

"Jess, please…" he put the bottle aside and touched her arms.

"No, Preston!" She freed herself out of his grip. "You asked me to come here to help your daughter and now everything's just…."

"A mess?" he suggested.

"It's much worse than that," she said. "And you know that."

He sighed. "I can understand that you're upset. Why don't we talk about all this downstairs? Unless, of course, you prefer my bedroom…?"

As a matter of fact, she didn't. Suddenly realizing the compromising element of their situation she withdrew. "I'll wait for you downstairs," she said in a low voice and left.

* * *

Half an hour later, Preston came downstairs. Jessica was waiting for him in the living room. She sat by the fire, deeply lost in her thoughts while the rain hit the windows.

"Do you want brandy or a glass of wine?" he asked.

"Brandy, please," she said and eyed him closely while he poured their drinks. Ever since he had shown up at her house, she had wondered about his health. It had been a miracle that he had survived the shooting six months earlier and so she had not been surprised to see he wasn't in the best of shape. But what if his physical weakness was not a result of the shooting? What if something else was the reason for it? She remembered Frank and how he had tried to downplay his own medical troubles until it had been too late.

"Are you sure brandy is what the doctor would prescribe for you?" she asked darkly, as she took the glass from him.

"I won't ask him and I hope you won't ask him either," Preston answered and sat down next to her.

"Preston, please be honest with me," she pleaded. "What is going on?"

He avoided her eyes and stared into the fire instead. "I think you already know that," he said after a moment of meaningful silence. "I really thought I could keep it from you, but as always you've seen right through me. Seems with you I'll never learn."

"I just don't know why you wanted to keep it from me anyway," Jessica shook her head.

He shrugged, "I didn't want your pity."

"I don't pity you," she clarified impatiently. "But I'm worried about you."

"That is not a big comfort." He finished his brandy and rose to get himself another one. Jessica remained where she was. Her heartbeat had increased and she felt a knot in her chest. She had maneuvered herself right into the trap she had wanted to avoid. She had known from the beginning that she was vulnerable to him. He had a way of getting under her skin that scared and excited her. She felt herself caring for him more than she should and wanted given their history.

"How long?" she asked in a low voice.

"You know doctors," he said. "They like to be unspecific just in case they are wrong… Maybe a year, maybe six months…. Who's counting anyway?"

"But there must be some kind of treatment." She knew she sounded like some cliché-filled record of good meant advice that no sick person wanted to endure hearing, but she didn't know what else to say.

"What for? I've lived my life, Jess, and I could have done better. I have my regrets and all I wish for now is for my daughter to be happy again. That's why I asked you here. There's no one else I know who can help her but you. There's no one else I trust more than you."

"Don't say that. I don't even know what to think. You have to admit that nothing that has happened in the last couple of days makes any sense."

"I agree."

She wanted to cry. Crying usually helped to loosen the knot in her chest and throat and helped her to think straight again. Just like a thunderstorm helped to clear the air after a long humid day. She turned her head and stared into the flames, hoping it would keep her emotions in check. It didn't work. She felt a single tear running down her cheek and quickly wiped it away.

"I'm sorry, Jess." He reached out to touch her.

"Don't," she answered hoarsely, but she didn't pull her hand away when he covered her hand with his.

"I know none of this mess is your problem. But I still I think you're the only person who can help Kate. I admit I wanted to have you around. I wanted to spend time with you, despite everything that happened between us over the years…. Forgive me for that."

"There's nothing to forgive. I could have said 'no' after all."

"And why didn't you?" he gently turned her chin so that she had to look him in the eye.

Jessica, usually not short of answers, didn't know how to reply. She wanted to lie, but she had never been a good liar. She swallowed and watched him with bated breath as he drew closer. His kiss was as gentle and tender as she remembered it. It pulled her back into a time when she didn't know he had killed two people, when she was just a woman from Cabot Cove, Maine who felt wanted by a sophisticated, attractive publisher who had given her the chance to reinvent herself. He leaned in and she didn't push him away when he gently ran his thumb over her cheek and deepened the kiss.

It was the ringing of the doorbell that brought her back to reality. They jerked apart and Preston quickly mumbled an apology before he rose. Jessica used his absence to shake off the feeling of having done something outrageous. Nervous, she ran her fingers through her hair and cleared her throat. Then Preston returned to the living room with Thomas Chambers on his heels.

"We've got a visitor," he said and offered Chambers a seat, which he declined. Chambers was soaking wet and went to the fireplace where he knelt down to warm up.

"Forgive me my intrusion," he said. "But I have to talk to Mrs. Harper."

"My daughter is upstairs and I ask you to leave her alone at least for tonight," Preston said sternly. "She's had a rough day."

"I think we all had a rough day," Chambers answered. "Believe me, it's important."

"If this is about your sister again…" Preston started, but Chambers' raised hand silenced him.

"It's about Aaron Harper," the FBI agent explained. "I don't think he's dead and perhaps Kate should know that."

 **~tbc~**


	11. Falling deeply

Chapter 10

 **Falling deeply**

"People are not rain or snow or autumn leaves; they do not look beautiful when they fall."

Jessica and Preston exchanged a dumbfounded glance, before they both directed their attention back to Chambers, who was still kneeling at the fireplace.

"What do you mean?" Preston asked sharply. "You don't think Aaron is dead?"

"What I said... One hour ago I received a phone call from a friend who was involved in the recovery of the car and the bodies - only one of the victims could be identified..." He rose and turned to face Preston. "It was one of Harper's accomplices from the prison break. The other body was burned beyond recognition. It will take some time to identify the man."

Jessica sensed where Chambers was going with his explanation and she saw from the way Preston's jaws clenched that he was thinking the same. "I don't think it was a good idea to come here," she said. "Until we know who the body belongs to, you shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Mrs. Fletcher, I know, I have no right to come here, but if I'm right, the time the police will need to identify the body will be enough for Aaron Harper to escape for good."

Preston scoffed. "You have a very vivid imagination!"

"I just don't believe in coincidences," Chambers argued. "You have to admit it would be perfect."

"I think it'd best you leave," Preston said sternly. "This conversation is leading nowhere."

"I want to talk to Kate first."

"Kate is asleep."

"I think it' s best you leave her alone," Jessica agreed. "Come back tomorrow, after you've taken your time to think it all through!" She hoped her tempered suggestion would make him leave, but the man was too stubborn. He simply ignored their requests to leave. With long, determined steps he went into the hall and yelled for Kate.

With a suppressed curse on his lips, Preston followed him, but Jessica was quickly at his side, placing her hand on his arm.

"Preston, don't!" she hissed. "He won't leave before he has talked to her."

"Kate Harper! We need to talk!" Chambers was on his way upstairs when Kate finally appeared at the top of the stairs. He stopped dead when his eyes fell on her; wrapped in a black scarf and paler than ever, she moved deliberately slow towards him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, as if she had expected him. "This afternoon I told you to leave me alone."

"We need to talk," he said. "There's been a new development."

"I don't care for anything you have to say."

She passed him on her way downstairs and he followed her. Jessica watched the scene with growing curiosity and anticipation and she sensed Preston was close to losing his temper. Again she squeezed his arm, hoping to sooth his nerves. To her relief it seemed to work. He stayed at her side and she felt him searching for her hand.

"Kate, there's a chance that your husband is still alive and I think you know all about it."

Kate laughed, but it was the bitter laughter of someone who had lost too much to be happy again. "You amaze me. Tell me, do you come up with this spontaneously or do you have a little black book where you take notes and wait for the right moment to spin them into a crazy theory?"

Chambers was on Kates' heels when she went into the living room.

"I'm dead serious about it. Do you know where your brother-in-law is right now?"

"No, I don't."

"He is talking to the officials, trying to speed up the process of declaring his brother dead."

"And who told you that? Your crystal ball?" Kate poured herself a large drink.

"I have my sources."

"The same sources that wanted to give you a search warrant for my house? I'm still waiting for a visit by the cavalry. How can I even be sure you're still working for the feds? Maybe it's all just a big joke." She toasted at him and drained her glass.

Chambers drew a deep breathe. "Listen, Kate, we both know that Aaron wouldn't leave you in the dark about something like this. If he planned to fake his death, he would tell you."

"I certainly hope he would," Kate answered dryly. "But since he didn't, this conversation is somewhat pointless."

"Do you have any idea what will happen to him, when the police find him?"

"Is this how they taught you to interrogate people? Because all you accomplish is making me angry instead of cooperative."

Chambers sighed, "Believe it or not, I want to help you."

Kate's reply came sharply, "That's a lie. All you want is revenge and an easy way to get a confession for something I never did."

"That is not true. But if you tell me the truth about Deidra, some of this can be mended. I won't press charges against you or Aidan!"

"I have nothing to tell you. Just go, Thomas. Leave my house."

Weary of the whole discussion Kate refilled her glass and this time Chambers didn't follow her. Again the picture of the worn out soldier who had nothing to lose, because there was nothing left to gain appeared in her mind.

"Excuse me, please." Jessica only noticed now that Preston had been holding her hand the whole time. He let go of it and followed Kate upstairs while Chambers was still standing in the living room. Jessica approached him with fading patience.

"Mr. Chambers, so far I have been very sympathetic toward you and your cause, but I'm afraid I can see why everyone thinks you're on a witch hunt!"

"I'm not insane, Mrs. Fletcher. I can feel it in my bones. Aaron is alive and sooner or later, he will turn up here to get Kate and then they will ride into the sunset."

"You have no proof for your theory," she said. "Kate is right, you should go."

He nodded, unable to resist. "All right." On his way out Jessica accompanied him, just to make sure he wouldn't try to get upstairs again. She recalled his conversation with Kate and suddenly a bizarre idea crossed her mind.

"Mr. Chambers, just one question..." He stopped in his movement. "Yes?"

"The night your sister died, you tried to stop her from going on that boat."

"Yes, I went to the pier to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen."

"Who else was there?"

He thought for a moment, "The twins. They made some jokes on my behalf."

"And Kate? Was she there?"

Again he took his time before he answered, "I didn't talk to her, but she was there."

"Did you see her?" Jessica asked eagerly.

"No, but I know she was there. She admitted during the interviews in the days following Deidra's disappearance."

Jessica contemplated his statement before she opened the door for him. "Good night, Mr. Chambers."

"Good night, Mrs. Fletcher."

Half an hour later Jessica stood in the kitchen where she made herself a sandwich. She wasn't really hungry, but preparing some food kept her occupied while her brain was processing everything that had happened that day. The storm outside was perhaps subsiding, but inside her a tornado of feelings was rushing through. She had come to solve a murder case and now she was dealing with two murders and her feelings for Preston. The kiss they had shared earlier had been as foolish as it had been inevitable. How should she handle the situation from here on? Especially now that she knew he was terminally ill? The thought pained her and it was time she faced what it meant for her, if he died.

The whistle of the kettle tore her out of her morbid thoughts. Armed with a plate of food and a pot of tea she left the kitchen. Preston was again in the living room, sitting by the fire.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked and put down the plate.

"You shouldn't have gone through all this trouble."

"It was no trouble. My brain works much better when my stomach isn't empty."

She handed him a cup of tea, carefully avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"Does that mean you really think Chambers is on to something?" he asked.

"That's what I'm asking you," she said. "What did Kate tell you?"

"Not much," he admitted. "She thinks Chambers is delusional. Jess, whatever is going on her, Kate doesn't know about any scheme. She doesn't know anything about Aaron's mysterious prison break and she certainly doesn't know if he is faking his death. Her grief is real!"

"I had the same impression," Jessica agreed, "But you have to admit that Chambers' theory makes sense."

"I think it's pretty far-fetched," he argued and dismissed the small plate she offered him. Agitated he rose and paced the room. Jessica watched him for a while, before she addressed him. She chose her words with caution.

"Something is bothering you and I think it's the nagging thought Chambers could be right."

He stopped in his tracks, but didn't say anything. Jessica rose. "Preston, this won't work, if were are not honest with each other and that means you have to be honest with yourself at first."

"Easier said than done."

"Won't you tell me what's bothering you?" she asked softly.

"I can't. Not just yet…."

Again he was close enough to touch her, but if he wanted to do so, he kept himself in check. He withdrew and picked up his cup, as if he wanted to do something to keep himself occupied.

"What about Blake Napier?" he asked, changing the subject. "Blaming Aaron for a crime to regain control over the company fits his description of dealing with problems. He has got away with it before, when he sent me to prison."

"But wasn't Carter a much too valuable partner in crime to kill him?" Jessica wondered, but Preston shrugged her objection away. "For Blake the end justifies the means."

Jessica remembered her conversation with Blake. He certainly had a way of manipulating people and she didn't hesitate to believe that he was cold-blooded enough to throw people under the bus, if there was something to gain for him.

"Tell me… what do you know about Doreen's death?"

"Doreen?" he asked puzzled. "What has she to do with this?"

"Blake lied to me – and everyone else for that matter - about Doreen's illness. Doreen never suffered from Alzheimer's and while there's no proof that she didn't commit suicide I think his version of the last few months of her life is pretty questionable to say the least."

A shadow crossed his face, "You talked to him? When?" Did he really sound jealous?

"Does that matter when?" she asked. "He would never have talked to me with you around."

He scoffed, "Of course not. I watched him the other night at the dinner party. He's approached you the same way he approaches every woman he finds attractive."

"Preston, please... As you well know, he's sleeping with Melanie," she reminded him. "I doubt I fit his individual dating rules. The phone call I received earlier from Doctor Hazlitt confirmed my suspicion. Doreen never suffered from Alzheimer's. She had a history of manic-depression and other psychological problems that might have led to her suicide. I wonder why Blake would lie about something like that."

"Maybe it was a wrong diagnosis," Preston suggested, but Jessica wasn't convinced. "No... There must be a reason for him to lie about it." For a moment the scar on the back of Blake's hand appeared on her mind.

"What is it?" Preston asked when he saw her getting lost in her thoughts.

"I'm not sure…." she gave him a half smile. "I need to think it through first," she repeated his earlier statement.

"Well, what did you say earlier about an empty stomach?" he asked half-jokingly. "Let's have something to eat. I'm starving."

"Me too," she admitted. "And after that I want you to do me a favor."

"What is it this time?"

"You won't like it," she said seriously. Wrinkles appeared on his forehead, but he preferred not to make a comment on her statement.

One hour later Jessica stepped out and inhaled the air that was still heavy from the subsided storm. The rain had stopped, but a fresh breeze gave her shivers.

With slow steps she walked around the pool and stopped at the point where Kate had claimed to see the body falling. The lamps in the yard were switched on, as were the lamps on the balcony. The view from down here was perfect, too perfect. Jessica saw the French doors opening and Preston stepped out.

Goose bumps formed on her skin. She had been there before: Preston Giles, a swimming pool in the darkness, and the nagging question, if she was right about her assumption. The answer was the same as almost seven years ago.

"Can you see me?" he asked.

"Yes."

She moved around to see if Kate had remembered it wrong, but no matter where she stopped she could see Preston clearly from every angle.

"I'm afraid I was right," she finally said. "Kate did lie about the person who threw Carter over the balcony. There's no way she would not describe or even recognize the person, unless they had worn a mask or the lights were switched off, which they weren't."

Preston bowed his head in agony. "Ironic, isn't it?" he asked after a minute of silence. "Father and daughter stumbling over the same insignificant detail. Automatic lights."

"Oh, I don't think Kate killed Mr. McEntyre. I just think she lied about it to protect someone."

"But whom?" he asked. "Aaron went to jail. So why insisting on lie that couldn't save him in the first place?"

"Perhaps she was lying for someone who was unable to protect themselves…."

It started raining again. With rushed steps Jessica entered the house and went upstairs. She met Preston in the hallway in front of Aaron's study, took his arm, and led him back inside.

"Listen," she said, when Preston gave her a puzzled look. "This is what I was thinking..."

"What is going on in here?" Kate stood in the doorway. Her face spoke volumes about her mood.

"Your father and I are discussing the night Carter died," Jessica answered promptly. "And I think I know now what happened."

"Really?" Preston asked while Kate just shrugged.

"Preston, would you mind getting me the book from your nightstand?" Jessica asked.

If her found her request strange, he didn't show it. He did as asked, leaving Kate and Jessica alone.

"What do you mean, when you say you know what happened?" Kate asked.

"Kate, I think it's time you told us the truth about Carter's death."

Kate drew a deep breathe but before she could say anything, Preston returned, the book in his hand. It was the copy of Jessica's novel, "Murder at the Asylum".

"When I saw Preston was reading it, I suddenly had a hunch," she said and took it out of his hands and pointed at the white bird on the cover.

"A white raven," she said and continued reading the quote on the title leaf. "When they attack kids or lambs or weak animals, it is said that they first pick out the eyes of their victims."

"I'm afraid I can't follow you," Kate said.

Slowly Jessica walked over to the shelf where the photograph of Aaron, Aidan, and Kate stood.

"When I first saw this photograph, the three of you reminded me of three black ravens, but the longer I thought about it, the more I came to realize that you in particular are more of a white raven."

"Jessica!" Preston was aghast.

"No, I mean it. During all this time, you and the Harpers have done nothing but picking at peoples' eyes to keep them from seeing the truth. You have created a gigantic scheme of lies and red herrings to cover up the death of Carter McEntyre - and you've done the same with the death of Deidra Chambers."

"That's a very unflattering but nevertheless interesting metaphor, Jessica," Kate said and did her best to look amused, but her eyes betrayed her.

"I'm not calling you a murderer, Kate," Jessica clarified, "But I think you should start to tell the truth, namely at the very beginning: the night Deidra died."

~~~tbc~~~


	12. The big lie

Chapter 11

 **The big lie**

 _"People will believe a big lie sooner than a little one and if you repeat it frequently enough people will sooner or later believe it."_

The delegation marching across the wet lawn reached the wooden gate that connected the estates of the Harpers and the Napiers half an hour before midnight. When she had first seen it Jessica had baptized it 'The Sleeping Beauty' door while Blake had called it the 'rabbit hole' and she had to admit his description was much more fitting than hers.

To her satisfaction Jessica had managed to assemble every person involved in the drama of the last couple of days. Thanks to a call at the local police station, she even located Thomas Chambers who was still using his late parents' house where he used to stay during his vacation.

Kate hadn't been eager to allow him back into her house, but after everything she had told Jessica and Preston earlier there was no way she could refuse Jessica's request to have him present. Chambers himself was rather tense as followed Kate, Jessica, and Preston to Blake's house where Blake and Melanie were waiting for them on the terrace. The library behind them was flooded with light and spread a surreal glow around Blake and his mistress.

"Jessica!" Blake greeted her, but this time he didn't favor her with one of his suave smiles. Melanie didn't smile either. Her lips were a very thin line and she avoided looking at any of the arriving guests. "May I ask, what is going here?" Blakes' eyes moved disapprovingly from Preston to Thomas Chambers.

"Let's go inside," Jessica suggested. "If I'm not mistaken, Aidan Harper will arrive very soon as well."

"He's already here," Blake informed her. "Be my guest," with a grand gesture he invited the small group inside, where Aidan was indeed waiting for them. He was nervously shifting from one foot onto the other. Jessica noticed how tired he looked as he gave Kate a tight hug.

"It's your party, Jessica," Blake said, as he sank on the swivel chair behind his desk without inviting anyone else to sit down. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we all can go to bed!"

"Why do I have my doubts that any of us will have a peaceful sleep after this?" Chambers asked, irony clouding his voice.

"What is this all about?" Aidan asked.

"First of all, let me thank you for coming here tonight. I know the day wasn't easy for any of you." Jessica's eyes came to rest on Kate. "For some of us, it was, of course, harder and I'm sorry I have to do this, but to be honest, I saw no other way for all of you to come clean with each other."

"You must be joking," Blake said, amused. "I think we all know perfectly well where we stand with each other." The remark earned him a scoff from Preston, but Blake ignored him.

"Is that so?" Jessica asked. "When I came here I found a terribly nebulous web of lies, half-truths, and to my regret, three dead people."

"Three?" Melanie looked puzzled.

"Three", Jessica confirmed and listed, "Deidra Chambers, Carter McEntyre, and Doreen Napier."

"This is ridiculous!" Aidan surged up, but Kate placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "Just let her explain," she whispered. Obviously confused by Kate's urging Aidan gave in and nodded.

"Perhaps none of this would have happened, if about eleven years ago, Deidra Chambers had listened to her big brother who didn't want her to join a birthday party for Aidan and Aaron Harper," Jessica started. "But she didn't and as a result she never really left any of you." She turned to Kate, "Kate, won't you tell us, what happened the night Deidra died?"

All eyes came to rest on Kate, but it was Chambers' piercing gaze that finally led Kate to talk, "The truth is, I don't know what happened - at least not for sure. All I know is that Deidra is dead, because I did help to bury her."

Chambers was aghast. "What do you mean by that?"

It was Aidan who continued talking, "She means she wasn't present when Deidra died. That night Kate never was on the sailboat. She was home, because she and Aaron had a big fight the same day. Kate didn't want to join the party, unless Deidra wouldn't be there. But Aaron didn't think she was serious and called her bluff. When he realized Kate meant what she said, he became angry. The whole evening was a disaster. Aaron was pissed off, Deidra realized Aaron had never been really interested in her and became drunk. A storm was brewing up and we decided to go back. Deidra became nasty and started a fight with Aaron. She hit him, threw a bottle at him, and when she started to push him, he fought her off. She slipped, fell, hit her head on the rail, and was dead."

"They panicked and came to see me," Kate continued. "Together we decided to bury her somewhere where no one would look for her and claimed she drowned during the storm. That way no one would find out about her head injuries."

"Why didn't you call the police?" Chambers shouted in disbelief. "If it was an accident..."

"It _was_ an accident!" Aidan yelled. "Your sister was too drunk to know what she was doing. We couldn't calm her down. The planks were wet from the rain; she slipped after Aaron had pushed her. She hit her temple on the rail. She died instantly."

"But surely an autopsy could have proven the cause of death," Preston suggested.

"I know that today... back then Aaron and I were in a state of panic. We didn't know what to do…. It was Kate who did the thinking that night."

"And I helped them," Kate said. "Blake and my mother weren't at home and so I came up with the idea of burying Deidra in our garden. Somehow it seemed more dignified than disposing her like garbage or dumping her in the sea. That way she was gone forever - or at least that's what I hoped."

A profound silence filled the room. Chambers sank on the armchair of the couch, his mouth covered with a shaking hand. Unwittingly Blake's eyes wandered to the framed photo of Aaron, his brother and Kate. Jessica took the photo into her hands and gave it to Kate.

"But somehow Blake found out what you did and used it against you, didn't he? That's why he placed the photo with the three of you sitting in the very same tree under which Deidra was buried all over your houses. To remind you he knew your secret."

Kate nodded and ran her thumb over Aaron's young, smiling face. "A few years later, my mother wanted to rearrange the garden. One of her ideas was to cut down the maple tree under which Deidra is buried and so I had to tell her the truth. Unfortunately she also told Blake who found great pleasure of holding this sword over our heads - especially after Aaron took over the company."

"And he told Carter?" Preston asked, eyeing Blake in the corner of his eyes.

"Yes," Aidan let out a sigh. "And together they made it impossible for us to rebuild the company the way we wanted it. Harper Industries has been losing money for years and that needed to stop, but with Blake and Carter blackmailing us, it was impossible. It was like a stranglehold."

"Carter was embezzling, wasn't he?" Preston asked.

"And that's the reason Carter had to die?" Chambers assumed.

"Actually, no," Jessica interfered. "Of course, it's a perfect motive, but," she turned to Blake, "I think we all agree that Blake was the bigger threat. Especially when he knew about the money Carter embezzled and didn't do anything about it. Perhaps he kept a blind eye because he got his share of the pie. After all you'd been broken for years, after Preston ruined you over a decade ago."

Blake didn't say anything. His face was a mask made of stone.

"So Napier's alive because of lack of opportunity?" Chambers smirked.

Jessica shook her head. "No. Aidan, I think it would be best, if you called your brother. I'm sure Aaron could be of help to explain what happened the night Carter died."

Again everyone was aghast. "Aaron is dead!" Kate cried. "Thomas himself told me so and Aidan confirmed it over the phone just a few hours ago!"

"He may say so, but Aidan is lying," Jessica said. "Just as Mr. Chambers suspected, the prison break and Aaron's supposed death were a scheme. I doubt you killed anyone in the process. Who is the body in the car?" Jessicas' eyes lay on Aidan.

"Of course, we didn't kill anyone. He was a homeless person."

"I don't believe that!" Kate wiped a tear from her cheek. "Aidan, tell me, that's wrong!" Kate grabbed the collar of his jacket and shook him, but Aidan shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kate."

"Me too." Unnoticed by everyone, the door to the terrace had opened and a man had stepped inside. Aaron Harper, dressed all in black, pulled a cap from his head. A cry escaped Kate's throat and for a few moments she was paralyzed. Then she stormed up to him and fell into his embrace.

"You're alive?" Melanie and Blake asked in unison as they watched the scene with disbelief.

"Of course," Chambers said dryly. "I knew it."

"I'm sorry, Darling. But we had no choice. I knew you couldn't grow through with it unless you really believed I was dead," Aaron said and kissed Kate.

"Sometimes I really hate you!" she whispered, as more tears ran down her cheek.

"I think we haven't met yet." Preston stretched out his hand and Aaron took it without letting go of Kate. "I'm pleased to meet you, Sir. Kate's told me you've been of big help for her."

"I've done my best."

"Oh, please!" Blake blurted out in disgust. "I'm sure the two of you will have enough time to exchange prison anecdotes once Mrs. Fletcher is done with her little charade."

"Indeed," Melanie agreed, but her voice sounded less convinced. She moved away from Blake, visibly shaken by the events unfolding. "You can't prove Blake was involved in any of this! I refuse to believe that!"

"Maybe we should talk about the night Carter died," Jessica moved over to the ugly rug over which Melanie stumbled the day before. She used her foot to uncover the dark spot. "I doubt this is blood," Jessica said, "But when I saw the spot, it got me thinking. What if we had got it all wrong? I had realized quite early that Kate's story about a burglar who pushed Carter over the balcony was completely made up. It didn't make any sense. It was a diversion, a big smokescreen to conceal the truth, because the murder didn't happen in Kate and Aaron's house, but for some reason they wanted it to look like it did. I'm sure it happened right here in this very room." She walked over to Blake's desk and took the letter opener into her hand. "And this is the murder weapon. No one found it, because the police never searched this house."

"Wait a second...," Chambers rose. "Are you telling me, that we all were wrong the whole time?"

"Yes. You see, in a way, Kate was successful. Her story worked, because the way she, Aidan, and Aaron staged the scene after Carter's death fooled everyone. Just like eleven years ago, the big lie had worked out perfectly - until you came along. I'm pretty sure Aaron wouldn't have gone to prison at all, if he had fought in court, but since you blackmailed him and with Blake's knowledge about Deidra, Aaron had no choice but to go to jail - until he found a way to escape and start a new life."

Chambers turned to Kate, Aaron and Aidan. "So, none of you killed McEntyre? Damn, why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Because you didn't listen," Kate said bitterly. "You never do, unless you hear what you want to hear."

"Go on, Mrs. Fletcher," Aaron said. "I'm sure you'll sum up the events of the night way better than we ever could."

"You bet she will," Preston quipped and for a second Jessica was irritated, but then she saw his half smile and continued. "I'm pretty sure your description of the first part of the evening was correct. The dinner party was a not a success. Carter and Aaron had a fight and Blake overheard it. Carter left the house. Alive. He went over to Blake's where a struggle happened - my guess is that Doreen became involved and in a moment of rage she stabbed Carter. Am I right?" Jessica asked Blake, but he didn't react. Melanie shook her head.

"My mother wasn't well that evening," Kate started in a low voice. "She suffered from the heat and was upset by the bad mood over dinner. She had been unbalanced for weeks and after Aaron left the house to take a walk, I came here to see how she was. I found her in the hallway where she was overhearing Carter and Blake. They were plotting against Aaron. I took her upstairs and came down here. I wanted to reason with them, but they were just laughing at me. Carter was extremely nasty and at one point I lost my temper and slapped him. He hit me back and that's when my mother came in. She pushed him from behind. He hit his head on Blake's desk and before he got back to his feet, she grabbed the letter opener and stabbed him. It went all so quick. Suddenly his blood was everywhere… When she realized what she did, she freaked out completely. Blake tried to calm her down, but she was out of control."

"Why didn't you call the police?" Jessica asked.

"I didn't want my mother to be put through all this... God knows what they had done to her, if she had confessed the killing. Living with Blake had punished her enough. Blake didn't want to risk a scandal either. If the police found out what happened, they would sooner or later start to dig into the company and its finances. So, I called Aidan and he helped me to clean up the mess and together we took Carter's body into our house where he staged the fall over the balcony. Aaron came home in the early morning hours, but before we could talk it out, Chambers was there and started his wild goose chase. It could have all worked out so well, but that hot shot agent ruined it all."

"Don't blame me for your lies!"

"You got what you wanted. Are you happy now?" Kate snapped back. "You can dig up Deidra's bones and live happily ever after. God knows, I did for her what I could, which was more than she deserved. But making other people miserable for your own gain must run in the family!"

"Stop it!" Jessica stepped right between Kate and Chambers. "You can talk this out later."

Blake rose from his chair. "I think we're done here. I'm fed up with listening to each and every one of you."

"I can easily believe that," Preston said and walked over to Blake. "Your modus operandi hasn't changed much, has it? You still think life is game of chess that you can control. But I think your luck has run out, Blake!"

Blake laughed bitterly. "Just because you brought in a new queen doesn't mean I'm checkmated. All of this is circumstantial evidence. All Mrs. Fletcher has are the statements of three people who have been liars for over a decade! No one will believe them!"

"We can prove you and Carter have been embezzling money for years," Aidan said. "The last couple of months I've talked to accountants and lawyers and we can make it stick. Do you think I'd let my brother rot in prison for longer than necessary unless I had a good reason for it? It bought us time, time we needed to prepare our exit."

"The Japan deal?" Jessica asked.

"Exactly," Aidan confirmed. "Once we were through with cleaning the house, we wanted to sell the company and leave this godforsaken place."

"You would always be on the run," Chambers argued.

"But with a fortune in our bag," Aaron said. "With money and friends everything is possible. Blake's time has run out, he just doesn't know it yet."

"I might be wrong," Jessica said, "But I have the feeling that the reason Kate sought out Preston after his shooting was no coincidence either. It just seems a little too fitting that he entered the scene right after Aaron was convicted and Doreen had died. Am I wrong, Kate?"

"I admit it was win-win situation for all of us... with Preston around I could keep Blake at bay. He was scared to end up with a bullet in his head, as long as Preston was here. But that wasn't the only reason I asked Preston to move in here. After my mother had committed suicide and Aaron was gone I wanted someone around I could trust. Aidan was busy and Preston needed an environment that convinced the judges to extend his parole even after his publishing company went down in flames, after Ross McKay had gone to prison."

Preston looked over to Jessica. "I always knew Kate wasn't acting out of pure altruism, but that didn't matter. I even admit the idea of putting a bullet through Blake's head was tempting, but as you can all see, I didn't do it. Blake doesn't believe it, but people can change."

"I want you all to leave my house," Blake barked. "All of you."

"Not until we've spoken about your wife. You lied about her illness. I know the contents of her medical file and Doreen never suffered from Alzheimer's. I can't prove it, but my guess is that after Doreen had killed Carter you kept her like a prisoner in the house. You possibly made sure, she was highly medicated to bring her to heel, but that didn't always work out, did it?" She pointed at the scar on his hand. "She stabbed you, using the same weapon she had used to kill Carter and then you decided to change your plan... you knew she was unstable and gave her access to pills and alcohol, hoping that one day, the problem would solve itself - as it did. Doreen's death solved a lot of problems for you - take your relationship with Miss Myers, for instance."

"I didn't know anything about it!" Melanie yelled. "I have nothing to do with Doreen's death."

"I never thought you had, but you knew Blake was married and I don't think you were sorry when Doreen was gone and your time as second in line was over."

Melanie swallowed, but didn't say anything. She turned on her heels and stormed out of the room.

Blake, who hadn't tried to stop Melanie, clenched his teeth, "I'm done listening to all of you."

Jessica turned to Aidan, "Are you sure you can make the accusations against Blake for embezzling stick?"

Aidan nodded, "Absolutely. I'm going to hand it over to the authorities as soon as possible. My guess he will end up like Al Capone."

"Dream you!"

"I think I will make the one or the other call to make sure Mr. Napier will get what he deserves," Chambers said.

"That's very considerate," Aaron said sourly. "But I think we prefer to get this done without your help."

"I agree," Kate said and took Aaron's hand. "Let's go home. I'm sick of this place." She pulled Aaron with her, but stopped dead when she almost ran into Thomas Chambers. "What else do you want?" she asked when we wouldn't move out of her way.

"Listen, I want you to know... I believe you. Everything you said... I can't really understand it, at least not yet, but I believe you."

"That's a first."

"I'm sorry."

"So are we," Aaron took Chamber's hand and shook it.

* * *

After Melanie Chambers was the second person to leave the library. The room emptied one by one and soon Blake was alone. Five minutes later a shot echoed through the empty house and the next morning, the housekeeper found the body of Blake Napier. He sat in his swivel chair, the revolver still in his hand, and a trace of clotted blood besmirched his face and neck.

 **~~tbc~~**


	13. Bound by choice

**Chapter 12**

 **Bound by choice**

 _"We are bound by our choices, but we are more than our mistakes."_

Jessica stood in the warming afternoon sun and looked into the hole that had been Deidra Chambers' grave for over a decade. Earlier this morning her body had been exhumed and would be buried next to her parents within the next week. Thomas Chambers had outdone himself with his quick arrangements. Jessica had no idea how he had done it, but Aaron Harper hadn't been arrested again – despite everything that surrounded his dubious escape and the faking of his own death.

"Here you are!" She turned her head, when she heard Preston's voice behind her. He was approaching her with fast steps and a broad smile on his face. Since the knot around Carter's murder had been solved he seemed much more energetic and content with himself. Perhaps the events had given him the necessary motivation to get the treatment he needed.

"Did the police leave?" she asked.

"Yes, fifteen minutes ago. To my surprise they didn't even try to arrest me – they didn't mention the fact that I'm out on parole. Thanks to you I have an ironclad alibi for the time of Blake's murder. Which reminds me… just before I came here Aaron got a call from Chambers. They've arrested Melanie at the airport. She confessed to killing Blake right at the spot after we left. He had a gun in his bedroom and she knew where it was... she shot him and placed the gun in his hand, hoping to get away with it somehow."

Jessica shook her head. "What a useless crime, and badly executed too."

Preston shrugged, "I won't condemn her. She felt betrayed and manipulated by Blake and then she lost her temper. I can relate to that... I hope she'll land on her feet and one day will make a better life for herself."

"I'm sure she will… although probably later than sooner," Jessica said.

"Can I take you out for dinner tonight?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, why not… is it a special occasion?"

"In a way," he admitted. "This is our last evening, I suppose – unless you have changed your mind and you won't leave for Maine tomorrow."

It was obvious he was hoping against hope she would reconsider her plans, and so she was gentle when she answered, "It's time to go home, Preston. My typewriter is waiting for me."

"I feared you would say something like that."

"You know how publishers are," she joked. "They always demand a new manuscript even before the other one is even finished."

"If I was still your publisher I would make every exception for you."

She remembered the busy, workaholic publisher from seven ago and chuckled, "I'm not so sure about that... Preston, are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Am I that obvious?"

She nodded playfully and he bowed his head. "I promise you, tonight I'll do my best to be more subtle."

* * *

The restaurant Preston had picked was a small, intimate place close to the beach. The weather had improved since the heavy storm, and from their table they had the perfect view of the settling sun. The food was superb, the wine exquisite, and the music subtle. The dinner could have quickly turned into a romantic interlude, if their common past and present hadn't left its bloody stamp on their relationship. With them it was always about death, betrayal – and blackmail. Jessica realized that while they were talking about the inevitable subject of Carter McEntyre and Blake Napiers' murders.

"I feel guilty," Preston said after finishing his espresso. "If I hadn't taken my revenge on Blake, he wouldn't have had any reason to embezzle money from Harper Industries in the first place. No bad deed goes unpunished, I guess."

Jessica shook her head, "I don't think so. Blake was a manipulator. I bet it wasn't the first time he broke the law to get what he wanted."

"Still, I guess that's another dark spot against my soul I have to live with."

"Will you stay here?" she asked. Now that it seemed that Kate and Aaron would stay to rebuild the company, he could have a good life in their midst.

"I guess so...," he carefully avoided her eyes when he added, "Where else should I go?"

She shrugged and thought it was time to bring up the subject of his illness. "You could seek treatment," she suggested in a tone that suggested he better not try to change the subject. He took his time and finished his wine before he answered. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't think I will. I want to use what ever time I have left for something else than vegetating in a hospital bed."

"And what do you want to do?" she asked. "I can't picture you sitting around, doing nothing."

"Oh, I won't," he said and straightened up. "Actually, I have plans and you're a big part of them."

She didn't understand, "Me?"

He nodded, "Yes, you."

The man would never cease to surprise her. With growing amazement and fascination she listened to his plan and in the end, she was too baffled to give him an answer.

* * *

"I need to think about your proposition," she said, as he bid her good night. They stood in the hallway in front of Aaron's study.

"That's all I could hope for," Preston said. "Fact is, you'd make me a happy man, if you joined my cause."

For a moment their eyes locked and then she looked away. The temptation to say yes right there and now was strong, but she told herself to use her head. There were several aspects to consider before she committed herself to any kind of cause.

"Good night, Preston."

He closed the distance between them and placed a short, soft kiss on her lips.

"Good night, Jess," he said and went to his room.

* * *

The next morning, Jessica first thought she was alone. The house seemed deserted and there was no breakfast served in the dining room. She finally found Kate in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, in front of her a cup of coffee. The table was filled with toast, marmalade and a pan with scrambled eggs.

"Good morning! I'm sorry for the lack of grace at breakfast, but our maid quit last night," Kate said with an ironic smirk. She put away the newspaper and offered Jessica a seat next to hers.

"Why did she quit?" Jessica asked, surprised.

"She didn't say it that way, but I think there were too many dead people around here for her taste. I think she feared for her life expectancy."

"I see..." Amused by Kate's sarcastic choice of words, Jessica helped herself for some coffee and filled her plate with scrambled eggs.

"Are you sure you want to leave us today?" Kate asked.

"I'm afraid I have to," Jessica said between two sips of coffee. "I have an appointment with my publisher and my typewriter. I'm afraid I have to make amends to both of them!"

"We will miss having you around," Kate said. "Unless, of course..."

"Unless, of course, what?"

"Preston's told me he'd made you an offer..."

She had hoped Preston hadn't told anyone about it, but then why shouldn't he talk to Kate? "I'm thinking about it. That's all I can say at the moment."

Kate seemed to have noticed Jessica's hesitation and lifted her hands in defense. "Oh, forgive me! I didn't want to impose on you. I'm just glad you are... you, I guess. I haven't really apologized for what I said the other day. I had no right to talk to you about Preston. I was confused and... out of line."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Jessica said. She wanted to add, 'You've got me thinking about it,' but she kept that to herself. To her regret all the things she had wanted to resolve for herself with this trip were still on her mind and her last conversation with Preston didn't change that.

Perhaps Cabot Cove was what she needed now - Cabot Cove and its atmosphere of common sense and simplicity. Cabot Cove, her safe harbor. Earlier she had tried to call Seth, but she couldn't reach him. Neither he nor his nurse, Beverly, had answered the phone and so she had left a message for him on his answering machine. She hoped he would pick her up from the airport this evening. They needed to talk, although she still couldn't put her finger on what exactly had gone wrong between them.

"Let me just say this," Kate said. "I would be very happy to see you again. I know you don't want to hear it and what I say to you now will be my last comment on the subject… you're good for Preston. In a way you bring out the best in him. Not many people can say that!"

* * *

"Will you call, when you get home?" Preston asked, as he helped her out of the car. This time he had chosen to drive her to the airport himself, instead of calling upon the chauffeur. The atmosphere between them was quiet, almost contemplative, as if both needed to take their time reflect about the last couple of days.

"I will," she promised.

He placed his hand on her back and together they crossed the runway until they reached the private jet.

"Will you think about my proposition?" he asked.

"I will, but only if you promise to think about my conditions," she returned.

"I'm not sure, it would make a lot of sense…" he sighed, but when he saw the insistence on her face he added, "I will think about it."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

He bent over to kiss her cheek, "Goodbye Jess and thank you for… being you, I guess." For a split second she expected him to kiss her again, but he withdraw and a melancholy she hadn't felt in years seized her.

"Goodbye, Preston," she said and rushed up the stairs, before she would say or do something she couldn't be held accountable for.

* * *

When Jessica returned home, it was already dark outside. She frowned when she saw the light in her living room window was switched on. Did Seth do that? No one else had a key for her house. Just to be careful she asked the driver to take her suitcase inside. She unlocked the door and entered her house with a strange feeling of uneasiness. Something didn't feel right about her return.

"Seth!" He was sitting in the armchair at the fireplace, absorbed in a newspaper. Pointedly slow, he looked up from his reading. She noticed how tired he looked and was instantly worried.

"Seth, is everything all right?"

"Aye, I'm fine, Jessica. I was just waiting for you."

She thanked the driver and paid him. "You've given me quite a scare!" she admitted when she came back. "I tried to call you, but you didn't answer the phone."

"I got your message, but I was out all day… I figured it wouldn't make a lot of sense to pick you up and so I decided to wait here."

"That's kind of you." She gave him a smile. It was a smile he didn't return. "Do you want some tea?" she asked and then her eyes fell on the newspaper. It was from the day before and a sensational headline boasted over a recent photograph of the late Blake Napier.

Seth ignored her question and folded the paper. "As a matter of fact I didn't expect you to be back so soon," he said and disposed the paper carelessly on the small table next to the armchair. "You've been quite busy."

"Seth, what is wrong?" she asked bluntly. She was tired, full of conflicting emotions, and not in the mood to play passive-aggressive games.

"You tell me, what's wrong."

"I'm fine," she said with a shrug.

"From the look on your face I can tell you aren't, and I suppose the reason for this is the infamous Mr. Giles."

"Preston Giles is not what this conversation is about," she argued.

"Oh, I think it is. You've brought around a couple of strange fellas during the last couple of years, but you have to admit he's the most dubious of all of them."

"I don't have to justify myself before you."

"Nope, you surely don't have to. It's your life, but I thought I was your friend and friends tend to watch out for another."

"Yes, I thought that's what we do," she agreed. "I just don't know what's so different this time. I told you I wasn't in danger and I wasn't."

"Just because the man hasn't put you in physical danger doesn't mean he isn't dangerous for you."

"Seth, please..."

"You're vulnerable to this man, Jess. He's stamped on your heart and you still think he's worth your attention and..." he left the sentence incomplete, which caused her to stare at him until he broke off the eye contact. "Damn it, Jess..."

It wasn't the first time Jessica had sensed that his attitude was born from mere jealousy, but it had never been more obvious. Though her better judgment told her not to say it, she decided to tell him the truth.

"Last night, he made a proposal to me," she said in a low voice. "He's planning to establish a foundation to help convicted criminals to have a fresh start in life after their release and he's asked me to join him and that's what I keep thinking about."

He took the news with his usual stoic manner, "Does that mean you plan to see him again – I mean on a regular basis?"

"I haven't decided anything yet," she admitted. "But I think it's a good cause."

"At least he knows how to get you," he mumbled.

"If you knew him at all, you would realize his intentions are way better than you imply."

"Oh, I don't think he's making all this effort just to lure you into his bed, I just think he's knows how to kill two birds with one stone." Seth's use of the word 'bed' made her temper flare.

"Seth, I think this conversation is over." She needed a break from this or she would start to cry. This was by far the ugliest fight they'd ever had. She rose from the armchair and rushed in the direction of her kitchen. Sensing he had gone too far, he followed her.

"I'm sorry, Jess," he said, his voice rawer than she had ever heard it. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Well, you know what? I think you did!" she snapped back.

"It's just that I can't for the life of me understand what you see in him!"

"And you'll never understand it, because you weren't there."

He seemed sincerely baffled by explanation, "What do you mean?"

"After Frank died and I needed to occupy myself with something, he published my book. He sort of made my new life possible and now I want to help him to change his life for the better. That shouldn't be so hard to understand." That was only part of the truth, but it wasn't a lie either, yet he looked as if she had slapped him.

"Aye, it's true… I wasn't here when Frank died, because at that time I was practicing in Portland…."

"This is not an accusation," she clarified quickly. "It's just…."

"The truth," he concluded. "I wasn't here and he was. Maybe it is that simple."

"That is not what I meant!" She wanted to tear out her hair in frustration. At which point had this gone wrong?

Seth sighed and sank onto the next kitchen chair. "Since we've reached the point of exchanging unpleasant truths, I can share one myself. Just to set the record straight. Perhaps you'd better sit down yourself."

She did as he asked; her knees were shaking anyway. "Please, Seth," she started an attempt to steer the conversation into calmer waters.

"No, no…. I guess you are right. Perhaps it doesn't matter that he killed two people. Perhaps it's just important that he gave you something no one else has."

She left his statement uncommented upon, and waited for him to continue. "The truth is, I wasn't eager to return to Cabot Cove for a long time. Ruth's death had hit me hard… I was grieving and broke, after I had paid all the medical bills, so going to Portland seemed a logical step to move forward. But that's only half of the truth."

"And what's the other half?" she asked.

"The other half is the reason I couldn't look at my own reflection for months. Even before Ruth had died I had found myself falling for another woman. Of course, I never acted on it. She was married herself and I buried every feeling for her until I had nothing much left to feel…."

He looked at her, his eyes glistening with regret and profound sadness. Jessica swallowed and lowered her eyes. She didn't want to hear this. It was too painful for him and the last thing she wanted was to see him in such pain. He was a good man who didn't deserve this kind of turmoil. She reached out to squeeze his arm, but he pulled away.

"Don't," he whispered.

"Seth, I don't want to hurt you," she said.

"I know you don't, but since you're the woman in question any kind of sympathy from you, especially in this situation, is painful to bear."

Her heart missed several beats while her brain processed his words, until their meaning had finally settled in. She shook her head in disbelief. She had always known he cared for her – cared deeply for her. He was a big, vital part of her life - sometimes too protective, yes, and she had never really questioned it. It had always been easier not to question their friendship.

"Seth, I had no idea…." He made her speechless and helpless.

"Of course, you didn't. And why should you? It's entirely my burden to bear, but it's become too much recently. Not just because of Mr. Giles. I admit that I was afraid of you wanting him, no, actually that you are right in wanting him, because you've got such a big heart. But it's also true that you have changed. All the books, the bestsellers, and the money have changed you. Not for the worse, of course. You're still one of the most honorable and wonderful people I've ever met, but your world has grown bigger, while mine hasn't changed."

A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away. At one go, he rose. "I'm sorry, Jess, but I think I have to go now. I'll see you… perhaps not tomorrow, though. I think we both need some time to stomach this. Perhaps I'll take some weeks off…. A fishing trip or some hiking would be nice."

She nodded in silence, but didn't dare to watch him, as he left her house through the back door. For a long time, she just sat there in silence while the clock on the wall counted the hours. When dawn arrived, she had come to decision about the choices she had been facing. It wasn't the first time she had to let go of a man. She had been there before and she would make the best of it again.

She picked up the phone and waited for someone to pick up. "It's me, Jessica… I think we need to talk."


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _ **The End of J.B. Fletcher's novel "Poison in My Heart"**_

 _Brenda stared at her husband and swallowed. The letter in her hand was the proof of his innocence - and his guilt. What should she do now? She had trusted him, loved, and respected him. All of this was gone now. He had poisoned her beyond return. With a heavy heart, she put the letter aside and went out of the room. The gun was hidden in the drawer next to his bed. He didn't expect her to do it, but the smile on his face died before his heart stopped beating. The bullet hit him right in the head. Brenda lowered the gun, wiped her prints off and placed it in his hand. Perhaps she would get away with it._

Determined, Jessica grabbed her pen and crossed out the quote she had previously chosen to end her new novel. After staring at the words for over week, without feeling happy with them, she had come to conclusion that she had to pick something else entirely. It was about time to finish the book. She had already extended her deadline and her publishing firm was becoming impatient.

In the library she had finally stumbled upon a quote that seemed much more fitting.

" _As it was, we all acted alone, we were caught alone, and every one of us will have to die alone."_

 _Hans Fallada_

P.S. Before I get hate for a missing Happy End... I have plans to write a sequel that deals with Jaeeica and Seth in good old Cabot Cove... one day, it will perhaps be finished...


End file.
